


Sorcière des nuits d'Halloween

by Zeegzag



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Grand méchant mégalomane et qui aime en faire des caisses, Humour, Héroine à personnalité explosive, Héros calme et peu expressif, Light Novel, Monstres divers et variés, Son bras droit a une tête de citrouille et s'appelle forcément Jack, Un soupçon de romance et une dose de baston
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Le rôle de sorcière des nuits d'Halloween n'est pas franchement des plus exigeants. Une fois dans l'année seulement, on vous demande d'aller faire un peu de grabuge du côté du monde humain (histoire que ses habitants n'oublient pas qui est la patronne ici) et en plus, tous ces imbéciles achètent votre clémence à coup de sucreries. Autant dire qu'il s'agit là du meilleur métier du monde !Seulement... seulement il arrive parfois qu'on tombe sur un têtu... un réfractaire de la pire espèce. Et de mémoire, Neptune ne croit pas avoir déjà eu affaire à un phénomène comme cet Arthur.Pour ne rien arranger, voilà qu'une menace venue du passé, et à l'ego si boursoufflé qu'elle se verrait bien en Maître de l'Univers, décide de refaire parler d'elle. Et l'animal n'est pas franchement connu pour faire dans la dentelle...





	1. Année 1

1

L'homme se glisse à pas feutrés dans l'imposante salle du trône. Dans sa main, un bâton au bout duquel ondule une flamme.

De gros piliers font le tour de la pièce et soutiennent un plafond situé si haut qu'il est constamment plongé dans les ténèbres. Le long des murs, des bougies plantées sur des piques en métal qui s'entremêlent et qu'il vient allumer les unes après les autres.

Les jambes moulées dans une culotte blanche, l'individu porte des bottes à bouts pointus et recourbés. Une fraise enserre son cou et paraît soutenir sa grosse tête de citrouille évidée, percée d'ouvertures en guise d'yeux et de bouche. Souriante, cette dernière est agrémentée de dents carrées derrière lesquelles brille une bougie. Des mains de squelette, aux doigts encombrés par des bagues. Et puis des froufrous, qui lui sortent des manches de sa tunique violette se terminant en queue de pie.

La porte à double battant par laquelle il est entré est aussi imposante que le reste de la pièce. Et depuis le couloir, un tapis rouge mène jusqu'au trône.

Sur celui-ci, une jeune femme au carré de cheveux bleus. Elle dort, la joue écrasée contre son poing. À ses pieds, les restes d'un verre fracassé dont le contenu forme une tache sombre. Quelques bouteilles vides s'agglutinent près de ses chevilles.

Aux quatre coins du lieu, d'autres formes sont visibles. Monstrueuses et grotesques, elles sont étendues à même le sol, se répandent en ronflements et sifflements. Des gémissements s'élèvent parfois – produit de rêves pénibles ou bien de coups administrés par un voisin un peu trop remuant. Chez certains, des spasmes font tressauter leurs jambes ou leur queue, tandis que d'autres se démènent comme s'ils affrontaient un ennemi invisible. Et venant s'ajouter au vacarme ambiant, on peut également percevoir les grommellements de ces mauvais dormeurs.

Ce spectacle est si familier à l'homme citrouille qu'il ne s'y attarde pas même une seconde. Car chaque année, à l'approche d'Halloween, se déroulent ici des beuveries exubérantes, comme en témoignent les amoncellements de déchets, mais aussi l'odeur épouvantable qui se dégage de l'ensemble. Ici et là, on peut même apercevoir des vomissures, dans lesquelles on s'est parfois assoupi.

Tout en continuant d'allumer les bougies qu'il croise, l'individu monte les quelques marches qui mènent en trône et passe derrière celui-ci. Là, il fait la lumière, avant de se pencher en direction de la jeune femme et de lui secouer l'épaule.

— Allons, maîtresse, l'heure approche !

Un grognement. Les paupières qui s'entrouvrent révèlent des pupilles rouges, dont la propriétaire entreprend de s'étirer. Les bras tendus en direction du plafond, elle creuse le dos et peut entendre quelques craquements. Puis elle bâille sans se couvrir la bouche, laisse retomber sa joue contre son poing et se gratte les cheveux.

— Encore combien de temps ? grommelle-t-elle d'une voix empâtée aussi bien par le sommeil que par une cuite carabinée.

— Une bonne heure au moins, lui répond la citrouille.

Autour d'eux, le reste des fêtards commence lui aussi à sortir de son sommeil. On gronde, on fait claquer des gueules monstrueuses, le tout ponctué de raclements de gorge.

La jeune femme passe une main sur son visage fatigué, puis baisse les yeux sur ses collants effilés. Sa jupe est froissée, tachée en maints endroits, et la plante de ses pieds nus a pris une teinte noirâtre. Elle renifle son bras et soupire.

— Je te vendrais pour un bain, Jack !

Et tandis que les corps commencent à se redresser dans des étirements bruyants, Jack émet un petit rire. Derrière ses dents, la bougie brûle plus fort que jamais.

— Oh, inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités : votre bain est prêt et n'attend plus que vous.

2

D'aussi loin que remonte la mémoire collective, la nuit d'Halloween a toujours été maudite. Car à peine les derniers rayons du soleil se sont-ils évanouis qu'une horde de démons et de créatures de cauchemar se répandent sur le monde des humains. Les ténèbres semblent les vomir, en une masse grouillante et hystérique, qui s'annonce par une cacophonie de rires surexcités.

À cette occasion, quiconque possède un peu de bon sens se cloître donc chez lui jusqu'à ce que le soleil, à nouveau, ne revienne trôner au milieu des cieux.

Il faut toutefois avouer qu'une porte et quelques murs ne représentent pas une protection très sûre contre ces armées déchaînées, aussi est-il de bon ton de laisser devant chez soi une offrande de sucreries, ainsi qu'une citrouille évidée. Après son passage, l'envahisseur allumera cette dernière, afin de faire savoir à ses pairs que ceux vivant là ont déjà payé leur tribut.

— Régalez-vous ! Ne leur laissez pas un gramme de sucre !

Dans un quartier résidentiel pris de folie, la jeune femme se dresse au milieu de la route – pour l'heure vide de tout véhicule. Une silhouette familière pour ceux qui l'observent depuis leurs fenêtres, car voilà un moment qu'elle incarne ici bas le rôle de sorcière des nuits d'Halloween – soit la dirigeante en date des monstres venus les malmener.

Neptune de son vrai nom, elle porte une cape sombre qui lui arrive à hauteur des cuisses. La broche qui la maintient en place a la forme d'une tête de mort aux cavités serties de pierres aussi rouges que ses yeux. Ses collants noirs, agrémentés de toiles d'araignées, sont en partie recouverts par des bottes lui arrivant presque sous le genou. Une jupe où le noir se partage la place avec le bleu et un haut sans manches, en dépit des températures pas franchement des plus clémentes.

Autour d'elle, on s'empiffre jusqu'à l'indécence, renversant au passage les poubelles afin d'y récupérer ce qui est encore comestible. Dans les cieux volent des harpies et des hommes corbeaux, des dragons, mais aussi des chauves-souris de taille monstrueuse.

À quelques rues de là, des cris : ceux d'inconscients qui, ayant refusé de s'acquitter d'une offrande, doivent à présent affronter l'arrivée d'intrus dans leur salon.

— Quel réalisme ! Quelle ressemblance ! Le travail d'un homme de goût, à n'en pas douter.

La voix de Jack a des intonations maniérées. Une lanterne à la main, il admire le mannequin laissé à l'entrée d'un jardin. Celui-ci est en tout point sa copie conforme, jusqu'aux bagues qui, si elles sont serties de fausses pierres, arborent les mêmes couleurs que les siennes : rouge, violette, noire, bleue ou encore verte.

— Ne dirait-on pas que l'on pourrait être frères ? Regardez-le, il semble sur le point de prendre vie !

Un chien affolé remonte la rue en couinant. Sur son dos, deux diablotins hilares qui, tout en se gavant de sucreries, le piquent de leurs fourches pour l'obliger à aller plus vite.

— Je crois que je vais le ramener chez nous, poursuit Jack qui, après avoir pendu sa lanterne au poignet de son double, l'a à présent saisi sous les aisselles. Qu'en dites-vous, maîtresse ? Pensez-vous que son propriétaire y verrait un inconvénient ?

Disant cela, il se tourne vers Neptune. Penchée par-dessus la barrière du jardin, elle a la tête plongée dans un gros sac de sucreries. Ses pieds remuent dans le vide et, quand elle relève la nuque pour poser les yeux sur son second, sa cape lui tombe sur le front.

Elle croque dans le sucre d'orge qu'elle tient à la main, le réduit en miettes, avant de répondre :

— Fais ce que tu veux, mon petit Jack. Jusqu'au chant du coq, ce monde d'imbéciles et tout ce qu'il contient nous appartient !

3

Au cours de cette nuit d'effroi, bien rares sont ceux à oser mettre un orteil hors de chez eux. Même les poches pleines à craquer de friandises, on préfère ne pas s'y risquer, sauf peut-être en cas d'extrême urgence. Car une légende veut que celui qui trouvera la mort durant ces heures de folies ne connaîtra jamais le repos et sera emporté par la horde, condamné, année après année, à revenir hanter ce monde à ses côtés.

Il faut donc être un sacré excentrique pour s'y risquer et un jeune homme qu'une bizarrerie familiale a appris à vivre davantage à l'heure des morts que des vivants, ne pouvait faire qu'un candidat idéal.

Géant dont la constitution longiligne fait paraître encore plus grand qu'il ne l'est, l'individu se tient au milieu de son jardin. Une hache à la main, avec laquelle il s'emploie à débiter du bois, il n'a revêtu contre les assauts glacials du vent qu'une simple veste. Sous l'effort, son front ruisselle de sueur et quelques mèches de ses cheveux sombres lui collent aux tempes. Il est d'ailleurs si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne voit pas arriver le groupe – ne prend conscience de sa présente que quand une voix furieuse s'exclame :

— Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce travail ?!

Reposant son outil contre le billot, le jeune homme s'éponge le front du revers de sa manche et tourne les yeux vers les nouveaux venus.

Un monstre poilu et deux diablotins sont étendus à l'entrée de sa propriété, une grosse bosse déformant le sommet de leurs crânes. À leurs côtés, Neptune s'emploie à les rouer de coups de pieds rageurs, tandis que Jack arrive en traînant son double.

Les suivent deux chiens au pelage aussi noir que leurs yeux. Plantées sur leurs crânes, deux oreilles qui rappellent des cornes. Ils hument l'air en grognant et leurs babines soulignées par une bande de poils blancs – à la manière d'un rouge à lèvres – sont retroussées sur des crocs bien trop nombreux.

— Bande d'incapables ! s'agace Neptune. Vous me faites honte !

Puis elle se tourne vers celui qu'elle juge responsable de cette humiliation et braque un doigt dans sa direction.

— Dis donc, toi ! C'est toi qui me les as mis dans cet état ?

Tout en s'essuyant les tempes, l'interrogé répond d'une voix calme, trop calme :

— Je n'ai pas aimé leurs manières. Et ils refusaient de partir…

— Non mais écoutez-le ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui je suis ? Je suis la sorcière des nuits d'Halloween, mon petit bonhomme : t'en prendre à mes gens, c'est comme t'en prendre à moi !

En réponse, l'autre se contente de hausser les épaules, sans même relever combien il est comique d'entendre quelqu'un qui ne lui arrive pas même sous l'aisselle l'appeler « Mon petit bonhomme ». De son côté, Jack ne semble pas tellement concerné par la situation et s'abîme dans la contemplation de son double.

— La tête est sculptée. Sculptée ! Rendez-vous compte ! Et avec quelle finesse ! Vraiment, maîtresse, je crois que ce monde abrite quelques génies dont il faut savoir…

— La ferme, Jack ! s'agace Neptune en lui décochant un regard assassin.

Comme son second se ratatine, elle renifle, avant de remarquer que le jeune homme leur tourne à présent le dos. Et, comme s'ils n'existaient plus, il s'emploie à ramasser le bois qu'il a débité. Elle émet un claquement de doigts.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu crois peut-être que j'en ai terminé avec toi ? Hé, regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Tu as agressé mes gens, tu te rappelles ? Alors t'imagines pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

Les bras chargés, l'autre daigne se retourner. Et dans son expression, elle a presque le sentiment de lire un début de lassitude.

— Ils se sont montrés désagréables, répond-il.

— C'est ça, trouve autre chose !

— D'accord : je suis désolé.

— Et tu crois que ça suffit ? Te fous pas de moi, t'as même pas l'air de regretter !

— Et il semble qu'on nous ait dit la vérité, vient lui glisser Jack à l'oreille. Je ne vois aucune trace de bonbons nulle part. Pas même d'un emballage !

— Ah, ça aussi, ça aussi ! Et alors, quoi ? On est plus proche de ses sous que de sa sécurité ?

— Si vos gens, comme vous dites, m'avaient poliment demandé des sucreries, je le leur en aurais données. Mais comme ils ne savent qu'exiger ou menacer, j'ai dû refuser.

— Je rêve ! Tu entends ça, Jack ? Son Altesse voudrait qu'on lui donne du « s'il vous plaît » !

— Inadmissible, répond Jack en secouant sa grosse tête en signe de réprobation.

Dans son dos, les chiens grognent de plus belle. La seconde d'après, comme répondant à un signal perçu d'eux seuls, ils se ramassent sur leurs battes, le train arrière relevé, avant de bondir en direction du jeune homme.

Celui-ci n'en paraît toutefois pas vraiment alarmé. Ne cherche ni à reculer, ni même à fuir, et se contente de laisser tomber son chargement pour n'en garder plus qu'une bûche qu'il brandit devant lui à la façon d'une arme. Et ce n'est qu'une fois les chiens à sa portée qu'il daigne faire un pas en arrière avant de leur asséner – d'un geste aussi vif que précis – un bon coup sur la truffe.

Dans des glapissements, ses agresseurs se recroquevillent à terre, leurs pattes avant portées à leurs museaux douloureux.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! trépigne Neptune en se grattant les cheveux avec énergie. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, imbéciles ?

Puis désignant du pouce le responsable de cette nouvelle humiliation, elle ordonne à Jack :

— Écrase-moi ce minable !

— Avec plaisir.

Jack abandonne son double et, le torse bombé à la manière d'un coq de combat un peu trop maigrelet, la dépasse en faisant craquer ses doigts.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à nous, mon garçon…

— Je ne m'en suis pas pris à vous : c'est vous qui êtes venus m'importuner, réplique l'autre.

Ce qui lui vaut un cinglant :

— Silence, petit impertinent !

— Mais tu vas te dépêcher, oui ?

— J'y viens, maîtresse, j'y viens… !

Émettant un râle caverneux, Jack se tasse sur lui-même. Une aura sombre vient le nimber et il se met à enfler, enfler, enfler. Quand sa croissance se termine, il dépasse de deux bonnes têtes le toit de la maison. Sa cible, elle, a abandonné sa bûche pour récupérer sa hache. Son expression n'en reste pas moins stoïque, comme si elle n'était en vérité qu'un pantin incapable d'exprimer la moindre émotion.

Jack fait un pas en avant et le sol tremble. Puis il se courbe en avant, émet un rugissement terrible, tandis que des flammes lui sortent des yeux et de la bouche. Sa main droite se tend vers sa proie, qui se contente de l'éviter, avant de foncer dans sa direction.

Contrarié, il tente de la saisir de sa main gauche, mais l'autre a le réflexe de se baisser à temps pour l'éviter. Jack n'a d'ailleurs pas le loisir de se remettre de sa surprise que le jeune homme a déjà atteint ses chevilles. Avec horreur, il le voit lever sa hache et ne peut pousser qu'un pitoyable :

— Non ! Attends… !

Mais trop tard : l'arme s'abat déjà sur sa cheville. Sa douleur se traduit par un hurlement qui semble faire vibrer le monde jusqu'à ses fondations et un nuage de fumée s'abat sur la scène. Quand celui-ci se dissipe, Jack a retrouvé sa taille normale et se roule à terre en tenant sa jambe blessée.

— Espèce d'empoté ! s'exaspère Neptune en tapant du pied. Vous ne me servez décidément à rien !

Puis elle décoche un regard mauvais au fauteur de trouble. La hache posée contre son épaule, celui-ci semble attendre la suite et son flegme lui paraît si injurieux qu'elle sent la colère exploser en elle.

Non seulement il se paye leur tête, mais en plus, il trouve le moyen de les rendre ridicules !

Dans ses veines, son sang se met à bouillir et l'air s'embrase autour d'elle. Un vent violent, venu de sous ses pieds, l'enveloppe et fait voler sa cape et ses cheveux. Son regard devenu flamboyant fait courir des ombres sur son visage. Le pouvoir se libère de son corps et le monde devient d'un noir d'encre.

Une terre grisâtre, dépourvue de toute végétation. Partout où le regard se porte, ce n'est que ténèbres sans fin. On y voit toutefois presque aussi bien qu'en plein jour, comme si cette nuit sans lune, ni étoiles, produisait sa propre lumière.

L'obscurité ondulant autour d'elle, Neptune lévite à plusieurs mètres du sol. Celui-ci a commencé à se craqueler, à se soulever, puis une main, deux mains, bientôt trois, crèvent la surface. Suit un visage où une bouche s'ouvre sur un râle. Un à un, les morts remontent des limbes, momies desséchées dont les gémissements envahissent le monde.

Les zombies les plus proches se jettent sur le jeune homme, qu'ils agrippent de toutes leurs forces. Sans chercher à se dégager, celui-ci se contente d'observer Neptune, qui paraît très fier d'elle.

— Pas trop inconfortable, j'espère ? se moque-t-elle, tandis que d'autres morts viennent se cramponner à sa victime.

Un rire lui échappe et elle tourne sur elle-même. En est presque à se tenir les côtes, quand la voix de l'autre questionne :

— Avez-vous bientôt terminé ?

Les corps le recouvrent presque entièrement et c'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore écroulé sous leur poids – sa grande taille y étant sans doute pour quelque chose, car aucun de ses agresseurs ne lui arrive plus haut que l'épaule.

Comme Neptune s'étrangle, il ajoute :

— Ma grand-mère est malade et j'ai oublié d'alimenter son feu. En toute honnêteté, j'aimerais éviter que le froid ne la réveille.

Ça ou bien le boucan produit par ces visiteurs indésirables qui, s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà tirée de son sommeil, doivent être en bonne voie.

Un cri de frustration échappe à son interlocutrice.

— C'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas peur, celui-là ?!

— Parce que je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer : vous n'y êtes pas autorisés. Pas plus que vous ne pouvez me faire beaucoup de mal, en tout cas pas volontairement. Vos souffrances ne sont que des illusions et si je n'y crois pas, alors elles n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

Lentement, les morts s'écartent de lui. Le fixent avec une terreur que leurs faces décharnées, difformes, ravagées, rendent plus terrible encore. Leurs bouches, elles, s'ouvrent davantage, jusqu'à leur manger la moitié du visage. Et d'une même voix, ils laissent entendre un hululement terrible qui fendille les ténèbres et les font exploser en une multitude de fragments.

Perdant le contrôle de son invocation, Neptune a l'impression qu'un voile noir s'abat devant ses yeux. Quand elle reprend connaissance, elle est étendue à terre, un coude écorché par une pierre qui se trouvait là. Elle se redresse sur le second et se gratte les cheveux. Une main entre dans son champ de vision.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme s'est accroupi près d'elle et semble désireux de l'aider à se relever. Toutefois, son attention n'a pas l'effet escompté. Car plutôt que la reconnaissance, c'est l'humiliation qui s'empare de Neptune. Ça ne lui a donc pas suffi de la faire passer elle aussi pour une imbécile, il faut en plus qu'il la prenne en pitié ?!

Rageuse, elle balaye sa main d'une claque et fait un bon en arrière, qui la propulse à nouveau dans les airs.

— Alors ça… alors ça… !

Les joues en feu, elle crispe les mâchoires. Serre les poings jusqu'à lui en faire mal, incapable de contrôler sa colère qui s'embrase plus fort que jamais sous l'affront.

Au Diable les conséquences ! Celui-là vient de dépasser les bornes et elle ne compte certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte !

Un sort terrible sur le bout des lèvres, elle lève une main, prête à décharger toute sa rancœur sur l'impudent. Mais alors que la nuit s'enflamme autour d'elle, le chant du coq s'élève.

Dans ses veines, le pouvoir qui y pulsait se tarit et elle jette un regard frustré en direction de l'horizon. Sautillant sur un pied jusqu'à elle, Jack bafouille :

— Maî… maîtresse…

Elle émet un claquement de langue contrarié. L'heure des ombres est déjà passée et elle n'a plus le temps pour ce genre de chicaneries.

— Ton nom ! exige-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'inconscient qui a osé lui tenir tête cette nuit. Donne-moi ton nom !

Celui-ci ne répond tout de suite. Plisse les yeux, comme s'il cherchait le piège.

— Arthur, répond-il finalement. Arthur Fernand.

— Arthur Fernand, répète Neptune avec un petit hochement de tête. Je m'en souviendrai. Oh ça oui ! Tu peux compter là-dessus mon petit bonhomme.

— Maîtresse !

— Ça va !

Dans le lointain, le coq continue de s'époumoner. Neptune lève les yeux en direction du ciel et un portail s'y matérialise – une porte couchée dont le battant s'ouvre en direction du vide. Et du trou noir qui s'y dessine, une aspiration terrible se fait.

Un à un, les monstres sont arrachés au monde humain. Jack et les chiens ont déjà filé, talonnés par leurs compères jusque-là inconscients et que la venue du jour a rappelé à la réalité. Seule Neptune est encore là, à léviter plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'Arthur.

Ses lèvres esquissent un petit sourire qui n'a rien d'agréable.

— À l'année prochaine, crétin !

Là-dessus, elle se laisse à son tour aspirer en direction du portail et la porte se referme sur un claquement derrière elle, avant de disparaître…


	2. Interlude #1

— Cet enfoiré… l'année prochaine, je le jure, je lui fais la peau !

Le regard sombre, Neptune est aussi rouge qu'échevelée. Le portail vient de se refermer derrière elle et, dans le vaste hall où ils ont débouché, ses troupes se dispersent, bruyantes et exubérantes au possible.

Encore une nouvelle année qui s'annonce. Une année que l'on passera à rêver des sucreries que l'on dévorera bientôt; une année à se remémorer toutes celles qui vous sont déjà passées sous les crocs, à les comparer, à évoquer leurs formes, leurs couleurs et à épiloguer sans fin sur l'évolution de l'industrie au fil du temps. Mais surtout, surtout ! À savourer avec toute la parcimonie nécessaire les réserves que l'on rapporte. À leur trouver une bonne cachette, aussi. La meilleure ! Celle qui mettra votre trésor à l'abri du gourmand qui, ayant déjà englouti sa part, voudrait bien croquer un bout de la vôtre.

Et si les couloirs du palais seront bientôt envahis de cris de frustrations, de bruits d'affrontements et des vociférations des lésés, pour l'heure, l'humeur est encore à la fête et à la camaraderie.

Au milieu de ces rires et de ces discussions animées, la silhouette menaçante de Neptune fait donc figure d'anomalie. Elle ne parvient toujours pas à digérer l'humiliation subie. Par quel maléfice un simple être humain – une petite vermine faiblarde – est-il parvenu à la mettre en difficulté ? Elle en tremble et, tout en serrant les poings, rejette la tête en arrière pour hurler :

— Je te maudis, Arthur Fernand ! Je te maudis toi, ta descendance et la descendance de ta descendance !

Sa colère est telle qu'elle en fait trembler les murs. Le sol gronde et les fondations gémissement. Autour d'elle, c'est la débandade. Les monstres qui s'attardaient encore dans le coin prennent leurs jambes à leur cou et c'est à celui qui disparaîtra le plus vite, qui bousculera le plus fort son voisin, sans se soucier de le renverser ou de lui marcher dessus. On entend des grognements et, là, on joue même des crocs pour mordre la cheville de celui qui vient de vous piétiner.

Bientôt, ne reste plus dans le hall que Neptune et Jack – celui-ci étant trop habitué aux sauts d'humeurs de sa maîtresse pour y prêter vraiment attention. Poussant un soupir à fendre le cœur, il dit :

— Avec tout ça, j'ai laissé Junior derrière nous. Quel malheur ! J'espère que personne n'ira me l'abîmer…

Son calme sonne comme une provocation à l'oreille de Neptune, qui se retourne brusquement pour l'agripper par la fraise. Dans un petit couinement, Jack part en avant et se retrouve nez à nez avec elle.

— T'as pas l'impression que je suis énervée, là ?!

— Mais… maî… maîtresse…

— Ah, la ferme !

Elle le repousse sans douceur et le pauvre Jack tangue en arrière, mouline vainement des bras, mais… pas de chance ! Il se prend les pieds dans un pli du tapis et atterrit sur les fesses. Neptune, elle, se ronge l'ongle du pouce et grogne :

— Je peux pas laisser passer ça. C'est une question d'honneur ! Il va falloir qu'il paye !

— Je ne voudrais pas me montrer insolent, mais…, s'aventure Jack en levant un doigt timide, comme le ferait un écolier réclamant la parole. Vous savez ce qu'il vous attend s'il lui arrivait malheur.

Le regard meurtrier qui lui tient lieu de réponse lui fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Il a toutefois raison et Neptune le sait bien. Bousculer les humains ou même les torturer en usant d'illusions; leur faire croire à des souffrances terribles qui, en vérité, n'existent que parce que leur esprit en a accepté la réalité, est une chose. Mais user de la violence… de la violence réelle sur un simple mortel est prohibé. Du moins si elle tient à son poste. Et pour y tenir, elle y tient !

Oui, pas question d'être reléguée à des tâches subalternes quelque part au fin fond de ces jungles bureaucratiques auxquelles elle doit trop souvent rendre des comptes. D'autant que le titre de sorcière des nuits d'Halloween est envié et que ses supérieurs n'auront aucun mal à lui trouver une remplaçante, tant il s'agit là d'une place de choix : pas trop de boulot, des avantages non négligeables et une jeunesse sans cesse renouvelée. Non, vraiment, elle refuse de laisser le trône à une autre !

Elle ne peut toutefois accepter de fermer les yeux sur l'affront subi. Se retrouver incapable de faire plier un mortel, jamais encore ça ne lui était arrivé, même après plusieurs siècles de bons et loyaux services. Son orgueil en prend donc un sacré coup et la colère qui continue de labourer ses entrailles la fait presque suffoquer.

Mais c'est vrai, elle ne peut rien contre cet Arthur… pas grand-chose, du moins.

Enfin, lui semble-t-il…

Pour l'instant !

— Je vais trouver, Jack. Crois-moi, je vais trouver un moyen de me venger de lui !


	3. Année 2

Cette année encore, les hordes d'Halloween se sont déversées sur le monde humain pour y répandre la terreur et se gaver de sucreries. Et comme à chaque fois, quelques imprudents ont cru qu'ils pourraient échapper à la coutume du tribut et leurs cris d'effrois hantent à présent les rues. Mais contrairement à son habitude, Neptune n'a pas tenu à se joindre à ses hommes et nul ne devait donc la voir parader au milieu des artères, à savourer le chaos ambiant ou à encourager au carnage. Non, car cette année, elle a un compte à régler et les mois écoulés n'ont pas suffi à apaiser sa rancœur.

— T'es sûr que c'est lui, Jack ? Je me rappelle pas qu'il ressemblait à ça.

— Hum… je reconnais que de dos, ce n'est pas évident. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de se retourner ?

Accroupi dans son jardin à proximité d'un vieil arbre, Arthur tourne le cou en direction des chuchoteurs. Tapis derrière des buissons, les compères l'observent, l'une avec un froncement de sourcils indécis, l'autre en se grattant le sommet de la citrouille.

— Si c'est Arthur Fernand que vous cherchez, leur lance-t-il. Alors c'est bien moi.

Il ne semble pas le moins du monde surpris de les trouver là, pas davantage inquiet, comme s'il s'attendait à leur visite et que celle-ci le laissait parfaitement indifférent. Pourtant, et malgré son stoïcisme qui témoigne d'un lien de parenté évident avec leur coupable, les deux autres hésitent encore.

— T'as entendu ça ? chuchote vivement Neptune. Il prétend que c'est lui !

— Étrange, reconnaît Jack en croisant les bras. Dans mes souvenirs, il était bien plus joli garçon.

— Ouais, on est d'accord : il ressemble à rien !

Arthur soupire, mais n'insiste pas, en vérité bien trop habitué à ce qu'on oublie son visage. Depuis l'enfance, les gens ont du mal à le remettre et ça n'a fait que s'aggraver avec l'âge. L'exemple même du pauvre bougre qui, sur la photo de classe, est toujours désigné du doigt avec un : « Attends, c'est qui celui-là ? Z'êtes sûrs qu'il était dans notre classe ? »

Bien sûr, il y en aura toujours un dans le lot pour claquer des doigts et s'aventurer à répondre : « Mais si c'était… machin, là… heu… enfin, tu sais, quoi ! »

Mais personne ne sait. Personne ne se souvient jamais vraiment et les mois, puis les années passant, tous ceux ayant traversé sa vie finissent par l'effacer de leurs souvenirs, sans qu'il ne soit jamais parvenu à comprendre la cause de cette étrangeté.

Ne se souciant déjà plus des deux autres, il ouvre le récipient en bois qu'il tient à la main et en déverse le contenu au pied de l'arbre – nuage de cendres qui, en partie, est emporté par le vent.

Interloqués par son manège, ses observateurs se remettent à chuchoter :

— À quoi il joue, cet imbécile ?

— Hmm… serait-il en train de lancer un sort ? Il pourrait bien chercher à nous interdire l'entrée de son territoire.

— Un simple mortel me chasser, moi ? Ah ça, ça me ferait mal ! Non, mais tu vas voir !

Disant cela, Neptune se redresse et, le torse bombé et les poings sur les hanches, lève crânement le menton avant de lancer :

— Dis donc, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

Tout en rebouchant son récipient, Arthur lui explique de ce même ton trop calme avec lequel il les a accueillis l'année passée :

— Ce sont les cendres de ma grand-mère. À sa mort, elle voulait que je les disperse au pied de cet arbre.

D'une main, il caresse le tronc noueux.

— Ça a toujours été son préféré…

Derrière lui, ni Neptune, pas plus que Jack, ne semblent comprendre où il veut en venir. Pire encore, on lit chez eux une certaine suspicion.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Arthur s'en désintéresse et joint les mains. Ses yeux ne tardent pas à se fermer et un murmure à s'échapper de ses lèvres – prière à quelques divinités anciennes, qui ne manque pas de surprendre ses visiteurs. Se penchant en direction de Jack, Neptune vient placer une main près de sa bouche et chuchote sans toutefois beaucoup de discrétion :

— Tu entends ça, Jack ? Il prie une divinité païenne ! Non mais d'où est-ce qu'il peut bien sortir, celui-là ?!

— Ce garçon me semble sur une bien mauvaise pente.

— Bah, avec un peu de chance, il fâchera la plèbe qui le jettera au bûcher. Bon débarras !

— Vous savez, il y a longtemps qu'on ne brûle plus personne pour une divergence d'opinion religieuse, leur fait savoir Arthur qui se redresse à présent.

Neptune émet un reniflement méprisant.

— Non mais tu l'entends ? Et c'est qu'il a l'air sûr de lui, en plus, cet imbécile !

— N'a-t-il jamais entendu parler des bûchés d'hiver ou du grand procès des païens ? Ou même du drame de Bourg-aux-Loups ? Une drôle d'époque, vous vous souvenez, maîtresse ? Cette foule furieuse vous aurait bien brûlée vive si nos hommes ne l'avaient pas tenue en respect.

— Peuh, tu parles ! Ces cocos-là tremblaient tellement qu'ils tenaient à peine debout. Il m'aurait suffi d'un claquement de doigts pour qu'ils se fassent dessus et s'enfuient en courant.

— Les bûchés d'hiver et le grand procès se sont déroulés il y a plus de deux siècles, intervient Arthur. Quant au drame de Bourg-aux-Loups, c'était il y a près de cent ans.

Puis, balayant les deux autres du regard, il ajoute :

— Tout le monde sait ça.

Son calme exaspère Neptune, qui le prend comme une provocation. Elle fend l'air d'un mouvement de bras.

— La ferme ! Et d'abord, où sont nos friandises ? Tu t'es décidé à nous filer quelque chose cette année ?

— Et vous ? Êtes-vous décidés à me le demander poliment ?

— L'impertinent ! lance Jack qui, toujours accroupi derrière son buisson, en a agrippé les branches à pleines mains.

Neptune a un sourire en coin. Du genre qui suinte le mauvais augure. Elle croise les bras et, avec un geste du menton, fait savoir :

— Allez, je suis magnanime : je te laisse une dernière chance.

Arthur la fixe un court instant. À son expression, on devine que cette conversation commence à l'ennuyer. Il hausse finalement les épaules et, en ultime provocation, tourne le dos à ces visiteurs indésirables. Neptune laisse échapper un ricanement.

— Mauvaise réponse !

Un claquement de doigts. Arthur n'a pas le temps de réagir que deux diablotins ailés font leur apparition et viennent, de leurs fourches, lui piquer le crâne, le visage, le cou, les épaules, l'asticotant avec force de gloussements. Ses mains volent autour de lui, tentent de les chasser comme on disperserait un nuage de moucherons, mais les diablotins sont bien trop rapides. Sans mal, ils évitent ses attaques et reviennent le harceler, plus hilares que jamais.

— Et alors, Son Altesse ? C'est agaçant ? s'amuse Neptune, avant de partir dans un éclat de rire vengeur.

Effaré, Jack se redresse d'un bond.

— Maî… maîtresse, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

— Oh la ferme, Jack !

Un autre claquement de doigts et une nouvelle monstruosité fait son apparition – en fait un crâne de carnivore volant qui vient mâchouiller les chevilles de sa proie. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, Arthur manque de trébucher.

— Maîtresse, vraiment ! Vous risquez de vous faire drôlement disputer si ça devait se savoir, se désole Jack en secouant sa grosse tête.

Elle hausse les épaules.

— Peuh, je ne lui fais rien, mon petit Jack. Rien du tout. Juste des taquineries. Regarde, ça le chatouille à peine. Il faudrait être sacrément dénué d'humour pour me le reprocher.

— Tout de même !

— T'inquiète donc pas comme ça, dit-elle avec un geste de la main. Je sais ce que je fais. Ouais, j'y ai bien pensé toute l'année. Et puis, regarde-le ! Qui a l'air stupide, maintenant ? Héhé, ça lui apprendra à me tenir tête !

Et très fière d'elle, elle part dans un rire triomphant.

De plus en plus dépité, Jack observe le pauvre Arthur qui, pour le coup, n'en mène effectivement pas large. Il en aurait presque de la peine pour lui, s'il ne pensait pas qu'il avait bien besoin d'une correction. Tant d'insolence, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus fermer les yeux dessus. Ce serait courir le risque de donner des idées aux autres et que la mutinerie se généralise.

Néanmoins…

— Pardon de vous le dire, maîtresse, mais je trouve que tout ceci manque un peu de panache.

Et sans remarquer le regard dangereux de sa patronne, trop occupé qu'il est à observer Arthur qui, bientôt, trébuche et se retrouve à quatre pattes avec deux diablotins hilares sur son dos, il ajoute :

— Je dirais même que c'est plutôt minable.

Un hoquet. Neptune vient de l'attraper par la fraise et le tire à sa hauteur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « la ferme », Jack ? Tu me cherches ? Tu veux que je m'occupe aussi de toi ?

— N… non, maîtresse… je…

— Alors ferme ton clapet, patate !

Puis le repoussant, elle se tourne vers Arthur.

— Et toi, là, toujours pas décidé ? T'as vraiment envie qu'on continue comme ça toute la nuit ?

Les épaules voûtées, l'interpellé semble avoir perdu toute combativité. Toujours à terre, avec les diablotins sur lui et le crâne qui lui mordille le poignet, il laisse entendre un soupir. Puis il tourne la tête dans la direction de ses visiteurs et questionne :

— Vous me laisserez tranquille si je vous donnais quelque chose ?

— Ah, j'aime mieux ça ! Prends-en de la graine, Jack, c'est comme ça qu'on mate les petits malins. Allez, garçon, ne nous fais pas attendre !

— Je tiens d'abord à ce que vous me promettiez de me laisser en paix après ça.

L'air fier, Neptune frappe du poing l'emplacement de son cœur.

— Tu as ma parole !

Arthur se relève donc lourdement et leur fait signe de le suivre. Les nuisibles toujours à leurs postes, qui continuent de le harceler, il se dirige vers son habitation.

La porte qu'ils passent s'ouvre sur une pièce seulement éclairée par le feu ronflant d'une cheminée. Un salon au mobilier ancien, robuste, capable de traverser les âges et de servir encore plusieurs générations. Un large canapé invite à la détente, sur lequel on a jeté un plaid. Près des fenêtres, un rocking-chair au pied duquel se trouve une corbeille emplie de pelotes de laine. Des aiguilles en dépassent, ainsi qu'un ouvrage qui ne sera sans doute jamais terminé.

— Par ici, les invite Arthur.

Il traîne de la patte, car le crâne est retourné s'occuper de ses chevilles. Toujours dans l'entrée, Jack et Neptune jettent des regards suspicieux tout autour d'eux, comme s'ils s'attendaient à un piège. Car il y a quelque chose d'étrange, dans cette maison… une atmosphère particulière, une pincée d'ils ne savent trop quoi qui flotte dans l'air et leur semble suspect.

Neptune renifle, à la façon d'un chien cherchant une piste, mais ne parvient à mettre un nom sur ce qui la dérange. Sur ce doigt qui lui glisse doucement le long du dos et lui fait courir des picotements dans tout le corps. Elle décoche un regard à Jack, note qu'il est aussi perdu qu'elle, avant de suivre Arthur dans le couloir où il vient de disparaître.

Ils le trouvent dans l'une des chambres. Un lit, dans un coin, qui n'a pas encore été fait. Et puis, tiré à la gauche de la pièce, un bureau où il a entrepris de fouiller le tiroir.

Les diablotins ont cessé leurs farces pour observer ses faits et gestes. À l'idée des sucreries dont ils pourront bientôt se régaler, un peu de bave leur coule le long du menton et s'écrase dans les cheveux de leur victime. Arthur finit par se redresser et jette quelque chose en direction de Neptune.

— Attrape !

Un claquement de mains. Elle a intercepté le projectile sans mal et, écartant ses paumes, y découvre un bonbon qu'elle brandit avec l'allure de ceux dont le triomphe est total.

— Tu as vu ça, Jack ? Je l'aurai finalement fait plier !

Les diablotins poussent un couinement de dépit et disparaissent dans un « pop ». Il en va de même du crâne et Arthur, qui se laisse tomber sur la chaise placée dos au mur, entreprend de se masser les épaules. Très gêné, Jack se risque à faire remarquer :

— Heu… ça ne reste qu'un petit bonbon…

Et comme le sourire de son interlocutrice se fige, avant de se flétrir, il ajoute en se tordant nerveusement les doigts :

— Un petit bonbon de rien du tout !

— Hé ! Mais c'est vrai, ça ! s'insurge Neptune en se tournant vivement vers Arthur. Dis donc, toi, tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule des fois ? J'y crois pas, non mais quel radin ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as léché en plus !

Le bonbon tendu devant elle, elle s'approche et peste :

— Non mais regarde-le ! Il est tout dégoûtant !

— Je n'aime pas la menthe, répond Arthur, qui a retrouvé son stoïcisme.

— Pourquoi tu l'as léché, alors ?!

— Je voulais en être sûr…

Ulcéré, Neptune tape du poing contre le bureau.

— Je t'en foutrais, moi, des : je voulais en être sûr ! Hé, Son Altesse, file-moi autre chose si tu veux pas que je me fâche pour de bon !

Arthur porte une main à sa nuque et la fait doucement craquer.

— Tu as dit qu'il suffisait que je vous donne quelque chose…

— J'ai pas dit ça ! Et puis d'abord, depuis quand on se tutoie ?!

— Tu le fais bien, non ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir ! Moi, j'ai le droit ! Commence pas à faire le malin, compris ?

— D'accord, d'accord…

Et comme il fait mine de se lever de sa chaise, elle bondit en avant – est toutefois bloquée dans sa progression par le bureau qui se trouve entre eux.

— Hé, j'ai pas fini ! Regarde ce bonbon. Tu le vois ? Tu le vois bien ? Alors tu vas te dépêcher de m'en filer un autre si tu veux pas que je te l'enfonce dans la gorge !

— Maîtresse !

— Vous ne ferez pas ça. D'ailleurs, vous ne tenterez plus rien contre moi cette année : vous m'avez donné votre parole.

— Alors, je la reprends !

— Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça non plus. Vous aurez des ennuis, sinon.

— Voyez-vous ça ! C'est que monsieur a l'air bien sûr de lui.

— Je le suis… parce que je sais que, pas plus que vous ne pouvez vraiment me faire du mal, vous ne pouvez revenir sur une promesse que vous avez faite à un humain. Si vous le faisiez, cela remonterait jusqu'à vos supérieurs. Et je crois qu'ils sont plutôt tatillons sur le règlement.

Comme Neptune ne répond rien, l'œil noir et les joues en feu, c'est Jack qui questionne :

— Tu m'as l'air de connaître beaucoup de choses, pour un simple mortel. Comment cela se fait-il ?

— Ma grand-mère. Elle appartenait à votre monde.

— Tu veux dire… qu'elle était sorcière ? Ah ! Je comprends mieux.

Oui, il comprend mieux la cause de cette atmosphère. Comprend mieux cette odeur qui flotte partout et qui lui semblait si familière. L'odeur de la magie, bien sûr ! De l'autre monde.

Son regard s'attardant sur Arthur, la flamme de sa bougie se met à onduler.

— Alors, tu ne serais pas tout à fait humain toi non plus ?

— Puisqu'elle était ma grand-mère, j'ai sans doute récupéré une partie de son héritage.

— Peuh ! les interrompt Neptune. N'espère pas que ça va te dispenser de quoi que ce soit. Et puis je suppose que ta grand-mère respectait les règles, elle. Sinon, on aurait entendu parler d'elle bien plus tôt !

— C'est vrai. Elle attendait même cette nuit avec beaucoup d'impatience. Ça lui permettait de discuter des affaires de l'autre monde avec vos gens.

— Une femme intelligente ! Tu devrais suivre son exemple.

— C'était aussi une femme très à cheval sur les questions de politesse.

— C'est ça ! Recommence pas à te la jouer et file-moi mes bonbons !

— Vous vous êtes décidée à les demander correctement ?

— Dans tes rêves !

— Dans ce cas…

D'un geste sec, il referme le tiroir de son bureau. Le rouge remonte aux joues de Neptune, dont les yeux s'embrasent.

— Alors toi… tu commences sérieusement à me courir.

— Oui, oui…

— Tu te fous de moi, en plus ?! Mais tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour mettre à sac cette foutue bicoque ? Ah, tu vas voir ! Je vais appeler des renforts et je vais leur demander de tout me retourner ici. Ils vont te briser les fenêtres, les meubles et toi, tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer !

— Et vous pensez que je vous laisserai faire sans réagir ?

— Tsss ! Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ? T'es tout seul, microbe !

— C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas peur de vos menaces… enfin, pas pour cette année. Je crois que vous m'avez suffisamment harcelé comme ça et, si vous continuez, vos supérieurs vous auront dans le collimateur.

— Et alors ? Les dégâts matériels ne comptent pas.

— Jusqu'à une certaine limite, n'est-ce pas ? Enfoncer une porte, mettre un peu le bazar, faire s'effondrer un mur… pourquoi pas ? Il faut bien donner l'exemple. Mais non, vous ne me ferez pas croire que vos supérieurs vous laisseront tout démolir ici sans lever le petit doigt. Vous avez une limite à ne pas dépasser pour ce genre de choses, et je crois qu'avec les dégâts causés par vos hordes en ville, vous êtes déjà dans le rouge.

— Il a raison, maîtresse, vient lui chuchoter Jack à l'oreille.

À moitié avachie sur le bureau, Neptune lui décoche un regard mauvais qui le fait reculer. Tout en se tripotant nerveusement la fraise, il songe à quel point il n'aime pas, mais alors pas DU TOUT la lueur qu'il peut voir briller dans ses yeux.

Neptune referme le poing sur le bonbon qu'elle tient et serre si fort qu'il se fissure et se brise.

— Arthur, tu vas me donner mon dû !

— Vous m'appelez Arthur, maintenant ?

— La ferme et fais ce qu'on te dit !

— Non.

— Ah, c'est comme ça ?! siffle-t-elle en s'affalant un peu plus sur le bureau. Alors écoute-moi bien, petit imbécile. D'accord, je ne te ferai rien cette année, mais la prochaine… tu vas morfler ! Je demanderai à mes hommes de venir ici en priorité. Ils mettront ta maison à sac et toi, tu pourras juste les regarder faire !

— Oui, oui…

— Tu crois que je plaisante, peut-être ? Ils vont tout te ruiner. Tout ! Jusqu'au jardin ! Je leur dirai d'arracher l'herbe, de déraciner les arbres, les buissons, de piétiner les fleurs et de détruire tout ce qui s'y trouve. C'est ça que tu veux ? Voir cet endroit se transformer en ruine ?

— Maîtresse, vous…

— Ferme-là, Jack ! Ferme-là ou je m'occupe de toi en premier ! Alors Arthur, on réfléchit ? On veut toujours jouer les fortes têtes ?

— Et si je vous mettais dehors pour commencer… ? soupire celui-ci, sans toutefois beaucoup d'émotion, juste un brin de lassitude.

— Tu… espèce de sale petit… je…, s'étrangle Neptune, dont le visage rouge vif rappelle une tomate trop mûre. Tu oses ? Tu oses me menacer ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Je suis la sorcière des nuits d'Halloween et je… je…

Comme elle s'étrangle à nouveau, bafouille, puis reprend sa liste de menaces et d'insultes, Arthur pousse un énième soupir. Cette situation commence drôlement à l'épuiser. Il a beau ne pas aimer se laisser faire, en vérité, c'est quelqu'un qui préfère rester loin des ennuis. Non pas qu'il les craigne, mais plutôt parce qu'une fois plongé dedans, il vous est difficile de vous en dépêtrer. Ça vous englue comme une toile d'araignée, vous cause du tracas et surtout de la fatigue… beaucoup de fatigue.

Il lui serait facile, bien entendu, de se débarrasser de ces deux-là. Il lui suffirait de se rendre à la cuisine et d'y récupérer l'un des nombreux paquets de bonbons que sa grand-mère a accumulés au fil des années.

Seulement, notre ami a des principes. Une vertu aux yeux de certains, mais aussi un aimant à problèmes quand, comme lui, la chose se couple avec un caractère peu flexible. Alors c'est vrai, il n'aime pas les ennuis. Vraiment pas. Mais il est de ces imbéciles prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout pour une position qu'ils jugent juste.

La litanie de Neptune se poursuit, toujours plus incohérente et exubérante. Arthur n'y prête déjà plus attention, la perçoit davantage comme un bruit de fond agaçant qui vous vrille le crâne et vous fait doucement monter la migraine. Il ferme les yeux et se masse les paupières.

Va-t-elle finir par se taire ?

Par réflexe, sa main se tend en direction de Neptune et, à la façon dont on flatte un animal, vient lui tapoter le crâne.

— Là, là… calme-toi.

Un gargouillis affolé échappe à Jack. D'abord trop choquée pour réagir, Neptune se contente d'ouvrir la bouche sur un cri muet, les yeux exorbités. Un silence terrible, brutal, s'abat sur la pièce. Prenant conscience du caractère déplacé de son geste, Arthur retire vivement sa main. C'est toutefois sur le ton de la broutille qu'il explique :

— Ah, désolé… l'espace d'un instant tu… vous m'avez rappelé mon chien.

Son interlocutrice ouvre et ferme la bouche, à la façon d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Jack frissonne et, derrière ses dents carrées, la flamme de sa bougie est presque éteinte; ose à peine onduler, comme si elle craignait d'attirer l'attention de l'ogre sur elle.

— Que… que… que… ? parvient à articuler Neptune, dont les yeux semblent décidés à lui sortir de la tête.

— C'était un roquet, explique Arthur. Pas plus grand que ça. Il faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit lui aussi et… enfin… pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Et en cet instant, il semble y avoir en effet une lueur de regret dans ses yeux marron. Toutefois si pâlotte qu'il faut les sonder avec attention pour la discerner. Neptune, elle, a perdu toutes couleurs. La respiration bloquée, elle semble en état de choc.

C'est un pouffement de Jack qui la fait finalement revenir à la réalité.

Un tremblement vient secouer son corps tout entier. Une aura terrible, palpable, électrique, se matérialise autour d'elle. La maison gémit, vibre, et l'air devient opaque. À l'extérieur, le vent se met à hurler et fait claquer les volets.

— Alors ça… ça ! T'aurais effectivement pas dû !

Sa colère prend la forme d'une malédiction qui s'abat avec tant de force sur Arthur qu'elle le fait basculer à la renverse avec sa chaise. À présent à terre, il ne bouge plus. Tout juste si ses épaules frémissent sous l'effet de convulsions. Horrifié, Jack couine.

Est-il possible qu'elle l'ait tué ?!

Il a mené une main devant sa bouche et semble sur le point de défaillir. Dans la pièce, le silence est absolument terrible. Les secondes semblent devenir des minutes et, finalement, Arthur se redresse, avant de porter une main à son front. Un nouveau couinement échappe à Jack, tandis que Neptune se fend d'un sourire satisfait.

— Voilà qui devrait te servir de leçon !

Encore patraque, Arthur ne répond rien. Il a la tête lourde, si lourde qu'il a l'impression que son cou va se briser sous son poids. Tout son corps le fait souffrir et la main contre son front lui semble avoir triplé de volume. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas loin de la réalité, car alors que ses yeux se baissent en direction de la deuxième, un gargouillis lui échappe.

Cette main n'a plus rien d'humaine !

Épaisse et calleuse, elle ne possède que trois doigts – trois gros doigts dépourvus d'ongles. La panique s'empare de son cœur, qui se met à battre comme un fou. Il explore son visage du bout de ses doigts difformes et ne le reconnaît pas. Pour cause, c'est à présent le faciès d'un monstre aux arcades épaisses et proéminentes, qui lui tombent sur les yeux et les dissimulent presque sous leur masse. Sa bouche est tordue, sa lèvre du bas pend et le reste ne semble plus que bosses et cratères. L'une de ses oreilles, immense, ajoute au côté grotesque de son apparence.

Il lève les yeux sur Neptune pour lui demande ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais tout ce qui parvient à passer ses lèvres n'est qu'un gargouillement incompréhensible. Sa langue, elle, est si épaisse qu'elle menace de l'étouffer. Le sourire de Neptune s'élargit.

— Avec une tête pareille, dit-elle, plus moyen qu'on t'oublie !

La bouche d'Arthur s'ouvre sur une exclamation qui refuse de naître. Et tandis que le rire de Neptune emplit la chambre, Jack tremble à l'idée des ennuis qui ne vont pas tarder à s'abattre sur eux…


	4. Interlude #2

— Et donc… tu l'as laissé dans cet état.

Neptune ne répond pas. Le nez baissé en direction de ses chaussures, elle a l'expression renfrognée des adolescents qui font face aux reproches parentaux. Elle se trouve dans une pièce aux ténèbres infinies, où seuls existent les deux tabourets sur lesquels elle et son interlocutrice se sont installées.

Celle-ci est une jeune femme à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux verts, qui ondulent presque jusqu'à ses chevilles. Une frange épaisse lui dissimule les sourcils. Les paupières lourdes, elle pousse un long soupir, avant d'ajouter :

— À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

Les pieds de Neptune se tortillent. Elle hausse les épaules et c'est sans daigner redresser la nuque qu'elle bougonne :

— Il l'a bien cherché… !

— Et même pas d'excuse. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire de toi, moi, maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, Neptune se renfrogne davantage encore. L'autre la fixe un moment, l'air plus épuisé que jamais, avant d'étouffer un bâillement. La situation, en vérité, l'ennuie plus qu'elle ne l'agace. Tous ces tracas à venir… et ces papiers à remplir. Encore des heures supplémentaires qui se profilent… quelle misère !

— Je veux bien fermer les yeux pour cette fois. Mais l'année prochaine, je veux que tout soit revenu à la normale. C'est d'accord ?

Et comme Neptune se contente de grogner, elle insiste :

— C'est d'accord ?

Cette fois, Neptune renifle et redresse sa position. Au fond de ses yeux rouges, on peut lire un soupçon de révolte qui ne tarde pas à s'exprimer :

— Cet imbécile le méritait. Mince ! Je suis la sorcière de ce territoire, oui ou non ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

— Oui, oui, je sais. C'est d'accord ! L'année prochaine, je lui remets la main dessus dès la première heure et je lève la malédiction.

— J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus.

— Hé ! Il faut bien que je me fasse respecter, non ?

— Neptune ! gronde l'autre en levant un doigt. N'en rajoute pas, d'accord ? J'ai déjà assez de travail comme ça et… non, vraiment, tu peux t'estimer heureuse que ça arrive maintenant. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais eu du mal à te couvrir et tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien de plus simple à remplacer qu'une sorcière d'Halloween ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras, dis-moi, si tu te retrouves à la porte ? Où iras-tu ? Avec ton sale caractère, je ne connais pas grand monde qui accepterait de te tendre la main.

Neptune va pour s'insurger, mais préfère au final se mordre la lèvre. Elle sait que son interlocutrice a raison. Le monde magique n'est pas tendre avec celles et ceux qui sont déchus. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas seulement sa place qu'elle perdrait dans l'histoire, mais également une partie de ses pouvoirs. Et ça, plus que tout, lui vaudrait de dégringoler de l'échelle sociale.

Face à elle, son interlocutrice semble l'avoir oubliée. Un air songeur, presque endormi, elle entortille ses cheveux autour de ses doigts. Neptune devine que quelque chose cloche.

Il y a longtemps qu'elles se connaissent. Amies depuis l'époque de leurs études supérieures, elle a donc l'habitude du comportement rêveur de Corail – qui, contrairement à elle, a toujours été un bourreau du travail, sans doute encore plus aujourd'hui qu'au temps de leur jeunesse, à tel point qu'il est surprenant que le mot « dormir » fasse encore partie de son vocabulaire. Néanmoins, celle-ci lui semble plus épuisée que jamais, beaucoup trop et, avec ça, elle devine chez elle un soupçon d'anxiété.

Gagnée par la nervosité, elle ouvre la bouche pour l'interroger, mais l'autre la prend de vitesse :

— Il est sur le point de revenir…

Les sourcils de Neptune se froncent.

— Qui ça ?

Les doigts de Corail cessent d'emmêler ses cheveux et ses lèvres se pincent. Dans les yeux verts qu'elle pose sur Neptune, l'inquiétude brille.

— Chaos.

Et alors que la surprise vient marquer les traits de sa collègue, elle ajoute :

— Tout va recommencer, Neptune.

Sentant une boule se former au niveau de son estomac, Neptune y porte la main. Alors c'était donc vrai ?

Depuis peu, des rumeurs flottent effectivement dans l'air. On prétend que le sceau qui le retient captif serait sur le point de se briser. Elle a même entendu certains membres de sa horde en discuter, mais n'a pas voulu prendre leurs commérages au sérieux. Car si la chose était réelle, n'aurait-elle pas dû figurer parmi les premières informées ?

— Je croyais qu'il était sous étroite surveillance ! Comment aurait-il pu s'échapper sans que nous… sans que vous… ?

— En vérité, ce ne sont encore que des suppositions. Nous n'avons pas de preuves formelles, mais tout porte à croire qu'il ne tardera pas à se libérer de sa prison.

— Et vous allez le laisser faire sans réagir ?

— Que voudrais-tu que nous fassions ? Il y a un moment que nous avons perdu la localisation exacte de sa cellule.

— Quoi ?!

Incapable d'en croire ses oreilles, elle écarquille les yeux. Comment est-ce qu'on peut perdre quelque chose d'aussi gros… d'aussi puissant… et d'important ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

— Il nous a trompés, lui explique Corail et on sent chez elle une lassitude si grande qu'elle en tangue presque. Les premiers temps, ça n'a pas été facile de le garder captif, mais nous avons tenu bon… et puis, il a cessé de se débattre. Ça a duré, duré, duré si longtemps que nous avons fini par nous imaginer qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de lui. Que ses pouvoirs commençaient à se dissiper, mais…

Neptune devine sans mal la suite. On avait donc cru triompher et cette arrogance devait jouer contre eux. Leur ennemi n'est pourtant pas n'importe qui et pourrait presque faire figure de Dieu, en tout cas d'entité assez puissante pour faire trembler jusqu'aux plus grands sorciers. Une créature suffisamment maligne pour avoir compté sur le relâchement de ses geôliers… et sur leur bêtise, surtout. Elle a pris son mal en patience, a fait mine d'abandonner le combat, laissant les décennies, puis les siècles, s'écouler sans jamais se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Et puis…

— Néanmoins, sa captivité l'a bel et bien affaibli. Il n'a pas été capable de briser le sceau qui le retient prisonnier et n'a pu que fuir dans l'une de ses dimensions. Sans quoi, tu te doutes que nous aurions déjà entendu parler de lui.

— Mais selon toi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

Corail approuve d'un hochement de tête et porte une main à sa bouche, alors qu'un bâillement s'empare d'elle. Des larmes brillent au coin de ses yeux quand elle répond :

— Même si nous n'arrivons pas à le localiser, nous ressentons son aura. Elle a pris de l'ampleur, ces derniers temps et les patrons s'agitent de plus en plus…

Neptune s'est crispée et peut sentir une goutte de sueur lui dégouliner le long du visage. Son interlocutrice porte une main à ses yeux et les frotte mollement.

— Mais il nous reste encore un espoir de le contrecarrer, ajoute-t-elle. Oui, bientôt, nous serons fixés. Et sinon, nous n'aurons d'autre choix que d'entrer en guerre.


	5. Année 3

1

— Salut vieille branche… !

Jack s'accoude à l'épaule de son double.

— Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Moi, en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

Il époussette la face de citrouille de son interlocuteur et, tout à sa contemplation de celui-ci, ne se donne même pas la peine de se retourner quand un pauvre bougre se met à hurler derrière lui – pris en chasse par un chien imposant à crinière de lion.

Le type tient serrée contre lui une pochette en cuir qu'il lâche alors qu'il trébuche et chute. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se remettre de sa frayeur, son agresseur lui happe les jambes dans sa gueule monstrueuse et le tire à sa suite. Incapable de se défendre, il ne peut que crier de plus belle, appeler à l'aide, tout en griffant le bitume dans l'espoir d'y trouver une prise.

— La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je t'ai oublié chez ce freluquet et j'ai eu peur qu'il te mette aux ordures, mais… il faut croire que tout n'est pas désespéré chez ce garçon.

Derrière lui, l'individu continue de s'époumoner. Ses appels désespérés attirent l'attention d'autres monstres qui, les trognes hilares, s'approchent pour assister au spectacle.

— Ah, Junior, quelle classe tu as ! Deux années déjà et pas une ride. Sans parler de ton costume qui est superbe, si, si ! Il ne te manque que la parole pour être parfait !

Un yéti aux poils si longs qu'il marche dessus s'est approché de l'homme à terre et commence à l'asticoter d'un doigt aussi long qu'épais. Cette nouvelle agression décuple la panique du malheureux, qui parvient à se libérer du chien pour se remettre debout; bouscule tous ceux qui se trouvent sur son passage, insensible aux griffes qui se tendent pour l'arrêter.

— Au secours ! À l'aide ! Par pitié !

Il ne va toutefois pas bien loin et finit par s'écrouler aux pieds de Jack – la tignasse en vrac et le regard exorbité. Dans un « Oups, excusez-moi », celui-ci l'enjambe et se dirige vers la maison que garde Junior.

Un diablotin venant lui piquer les fesses de sa fourche, l'homme se remet à hurler. D'un bond, le voilà à nouveau debout, mais il est aussitôt bloqué par un magma informe, qui s'étire et ouvre une gueule gigantesque, toute dégoulinante, qui l'oblige à battre en retraite.

S'étant arrêté sur le seuil de la maison, Jack lève le poing pour frapper à la porte. Puis il attend, les mains croisées dans le dos, qu'on daigne venir lui ouvrir. Sur sa gauche, un rideau tremblote, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Alors, il frappe à nouveau et appelle :

— Allons, ne faites pas les enfants : je sais que vous êtes là !

Pour la troisième fois, son poing s'abat.

— Ouvrez ! Je ne vais pas vous manger.

Il se penche en avant, cherche à percevoir un bruit de pas ou même des chuchotements derrière la porte. Malheureusement, le petit monde qui s'amuse dans son dos fait un peu trop de bruit pour lui permettre d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Il soupire et va pour insister, quand le battant s'entrouvre de quelques centimètres et laisse apparaître – l'un au-dessus de l'autre – deux yeux anxieux.

— Bonsoir, fait Jack, sa grosse tête de citrouille se rapprochant un peu plus. Vous voudrez bien m'excuser de vous déranger, mais je tenais absolument à vous féliciter. Pour votre travail. Une œuvre fabuleuse ! Oui, il faut le dire !

Comme il n'offre aucun signe d'hostilité, la porte s'ouvre un peu plus, révélant deux visages aux traits creusés par l'appréhension.

Jack a redressé le dos et poursuit :

— J'ajouterai même : une œuvre de maître ! Et croyez-moi, j'ai l'œil pour ce genre de chose !

Sa flamme tremblote et, d'un doigt, il vient désigner l'un des trous qui lui servent d'yeux. Ses interlocuteurs, eux, ont ouvert davantage encore leur porte et on peut voir qu'ils sont en pyjama et robe de chambre.

Leurs regards ne sont toutefois pas tournés vers Jack, mais vers le pauvre bougre qui continue de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Un cyclope l'a attrapé par une jambe et, après l'avoir soulevé de terre, le tient juste au-dessus de sa gueule bardée de grosses dents carrées. Sur son crâne chauve, une corne. Et depuis les tréfonds de sa gorge remontent des insectes.

— Vous savez, j'en ai vu des citrouilles dans ma vie. Certaines plus inspirées que d'autres, c'est un fait, mais la vôtre… ah ! Sculptée ! Rien que ça ! J'applaudis, oui, j'applaudis.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il frappe dans ses mains. Le couple n'en fait pas pour autant plus attention à lui et continue de suivre les péripéties de leur semblable qui, après avoir échappé aux griffes du cyclope avec quelques ecchymoses, tente à présent de repousser un gros matou au sourire gourmand. Il bas l'air devant lui à l'aide de sa mallette qu'il est parvenu à récupérer, mais… tout à sa panique, il ne pense pas à surveiller ses arrières et, bientôt, le cou impressionnant d'une femme serpent vient s'enrouler autour de lui et lui fait de nouveau quitter le plancher des vaches.

Ses spectateurs poussent un glapissement et la femme porte la main à sa bouche. Comme si de rien n'était, Jack poursuit :

— Et qui est l'artiste ? À qui dois-je adresser mes félicitations ? À vous, madame ?

Disant cela, il plante un doigt sous le nez de cette dernière, qui sursaute et désigne vivement son mari. Celui-ci a un mouvement de recul, alors que Jack lui attrape la main pour la serrer avec chaleur entre les siennes.

— Bravo, monsieur ! Vous avez de l'or dans les mains. D'ailleurs, avez-vous déjà pensé à faire commerce de ce talent ? Non ? Eh bien vous devriez y songer ! Je suis persuadé que ce monde a une place pour les hommes tels que vous.

Le couple conserve le silence. Sur leurs visages, comme dans leur maintien, on devine une grande confusion. Jack relâche la main de l'homme et émet un claquement de doigts.

— Et vous n'êtes pas seulement un artiste né, vous êtes également – et vous aussi, madame – des citoyens tout à fait exemplaires ! Douze ans que vous vivez ici et jamais un seul Halloween sans que vous ne nous prépariez un plein sac de bonbons. Ah non, vraiment, s'il y avait plus de gens comme vous, les choses seraient bien plus simples pour tout le monde.

Là-dessus, il soupire, et sa flamme tremblote, menace de s'éteindre. Derrière lui, on peut voir l'homme voler dans les airs et retomber dans un cri.

Sur le toit de l'habitation, Neptune est installée avec un sac de bonbons déjà à moitié vide. L'humeur sombre, elle mâchouille un bâtonnet de sucre.

Malgré ses recherches, elle n'est pas parvenue à remettre la main sur Arthur. Ses hommes ont pourtant été informés de son signalement et ont pour mot d'ordre de la prévenir aussitôt qu'ils l'apercevront quelque part, mais… à trois heures du lever du soleil, toujours aucune trace de lui. À n'y rien comprendre ! Avec une tête comme la sienne, difficile pour lui de passer inaperçu. Pour ne rien arranger, sa maison est parfaitement vide et à la poussière qui s'y est amassée, il semblerait qu'il l'ait quittée depuis un moment.

Elle ne croit toutefois pas qu'il ait décidé de déménager après ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Pas un seul instant. Déjà parce qu'il ne lui semble pas être du genre à fuir du jour au lendemain sans avoir réglé ses problèmes, mais surtout parce que son habitation est encore pleine de ses effets personnels.

C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'elle a trouvé le paquet de bonbons. Cet imbécile en a un stock complet juste sous l'évier; des montagnes et des montagnes de sucreries. Et si la situation ne menaçait pas de lui attirer de gros ennuis, elle se féliciterait de l'avoir transformé en monstre de foire. Une telle radinerie, ça méritait une bonne correction !

— À L'AIDE !

Ses dents se referment avec tant de force sur le bâtonnet qu'il se brise. Des miettes s'écrasent contre les tuiles et, le poing brandi, elle se lève d'un bond pour hurler :

— Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?! On s'entend même plus réfléchir, merde ! Jack ? Jack ?! Envoie-moi cette pleureuse se faire pendre et qu'il nous fiche la paix !

Plus bas, la tête de Jack apparaît dans son champ de vision. Il lui fait signe qu'il a bien compris et se dirige en direction du groupe de monstres.

— Allons, allons. Ça devrait aller pour cette année.

Comme il frappe dans ses mains, on s'écarte pour le laisser passer – la mine toutefois renfrognée qu'on vienne mettre un terme à leur petit jeu.

L'homme, lui, est étendu au milieu de la route. Les vêtements déchirés, débraillé, il a des bleus sur tout le corps et de nombreuses égratignures, dont une main qui saigne suffisamment pour nécessiter quelques soins attentifs. Jack pousse un soupir à cette vision. Encore des ennuis en perspective !

— Allez, monsieur, rentrez chez vous, dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Et soyez plus prudent l'année prochaine : nous avons horreur des resquilleurs.

Le malheureux ne répond rien, tremble des pieds à la tête et tient à peine sur ses jambes. Le regard exorbité, absent, il faut que Jack lui donne une petite poussée pour qu'il daigne se mettre en marche.

— Allez vous autres, laissez-le passer !

Depuis son perchoir, Neptune observe la scène avec une expression toujours plus sombre. Accroupie à quelques centimètres du bord du toit, elle ne répond pas au signe de la main que lui fait Jack.

Elle n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette histoire. Et si cet imbécile ne se décide pas à refaire rapidement son apparition, on va encore venir lui sonner les cloches…


	6. Interlude #3

— Tu ne me facilites décidément pas la tâche…

La voix de Corail est épuisée, presque plaintive. L'air encore plus renfrogné qu'à leur dernière rencontre, Neptune garde le nez baissé en direction de ses pieds.

— Tu sais pourtant que je cours un risque à te couvrir comme je le fais. Je ne suis pas censée te laisser faire n'importe quoi sans te sanctionner.

— Pas ma faute…, grommelle son interlocutrice.

— Oh, Neptune ! Comment peux-tu !

Agacée, cette dernière braque son regard rouge en direction de Corail. Son amie a piteuse mine avec ses valises sous les yeux et sa tignasse en vrac. Pour ne rien arranger, son hologramme ne cesse de grésiller et de se hachurer.

— Mais puisque je te dis que j'y suis pour rien ! Je l'ai cherché sur tout le territoire, cet imbécile, mais pas moyen de lui remettre la main dessus ! Pourtant, avec la tronche qu'il a maintenant, on le repère de loin. Mais non, rien, silence radio, nada, que dalle ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Je ne suis pas autorisée à gagner les autres territoires et, de toute façon, les gardiens m'auraient réduite en charpie si j'avais seulement tenté. Et je crois pas que tu aurais apprécié que je leur cause de notre petite affaire, si ? Parce que dans le genre bavard…

Corail n'en donne pas pour autant congé à son air contrariée. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un bâillement la submerge et elle porte la main à ses lèvres. Au coin de ses yeux perlent des larmes.

— Bon…, grommelle-t-elle en se frottant les paupières. J'imagine que les patrons sont de toute façon trop occupés en ce moment pour venir mettre le nez dans nos affaires.

— Encore cette histoire avec Chaos ?

Corail opine du chef, avant d'étouffer un nouveau bâillement.

— L'année prochaine, il faut à tout prix que tu lui remettes la main dessus. C'est très important, Neptune !

— Et qu'est-ce que je fais si monsieur a vraiment décidé de quitter le pays ?

Les épaules de son interlocutrice se crispent, mais celle-ci finit par pousser un soupir, qu'elle agrémente d'un geste las de la main.

— Oh, bon… de toute façon, s'il a vraiment gagné un autre territoire et que rien ne nous parvient, alors c'est que c'était encore un échec.

— Hein ?

— Aaah, que de soucis, que de soucis…

Neptune grogne pour toute réponse. Des soucis, elle veut bien croire que son amie en a plus qu'elle n'a la force d'en supporter. Elle a l'air encore plus mal en point qu'elle après trois jours passés à boire et à faire la fête avec ses hommes, dans l'attente que le portail vers le monde humain s'ouvre.

— Depuis que Chaos s'est rappelé à notre bon soupir, reprend Corail, la mine de plus en plus lasse. On ne compte plus les heures supplémentaires. Tout le monde est à cran et c'est à peine si on nous laisse dormir. La panique est totale, là-haut, surtout que personne n'arrive à trouver de solution pour éviter la guerre.

Puis, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice, elle ajoute d'une voix plus basse :

— Sois prudente, Neptune. Cette histoire ne sent pas bon pour nous. On a déjà plusieurs territoires qui ne répondent plus. La prochaine Halloween s'annonce difficile !

Neptune peut sentir un froid mordant s'abattre sur elle.

— Alors ça y est, il est de retour ?

— Le doute n'est plus permis, répond Corail. Pour le moment, il n'a pas trouvé de moyen de percer complètement le bouclier du monde humain, mais il a déniché une faille dans celui-ci pendant la période d'Halloween. Tu sais qu'à cette occasion, il peut y avoir des perturbations à cause de l'ouverture des portails et… il semble qu'il en profite. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne parvient pas à corriger ça. Pire encore, il a trouvé le moyen de nous interdire l'accès au système de défense qui entoure vos légions.

— Tu veux dire… celui qui les empêche de rester dans le monde humain après le chant du coq ?

Corail opine du chef.

— Celui-là même ! Au vu de la crise que nous traversons, les patrons pensaient le désactiver, mais…

Mais leur adversaire les aura pris de vitesse et, à présent, plus moyens pour eux d'annuler le maléfice en question.

— En résumé, comprend Neptune, qui sent le froid qui l'habite se faire encore plus terrible. Il a complètement l'avantage sur nous en cas d'invasion.

Ce qui ne lui plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout. Pour éviter que des créatures issues des dimensions inférieures puissent faire du grabuge dans le monde humain, le monde magique a en effet mis en place une protection n'autorisant ces intrus à n'y gambader librement qu'au cours de la nuit d'Halloween. Le reste du temps, tous ceux ayant le malheur de s'y trouver sont transformés en statue de pierre. Un outil utile en temps de paix, mais qui les désavantage complètement en période de guerre, où l'ennemi – qui, dans le cas de Chaos et de ses troupes, n'appartiennent pas aux dimensions inférieures et sont donc immunisés contre – peut attaquer n'importe quand.

— Ambre et son équipe font de leur mieux pour tenter d'en récupérer l'accès, lui explique Corail, qui a porté une main à sa joue. Mais l'infection gagne du terrain trop vite et ils sont complètement dépassés…

— Peuh, celui-là ! Le jour où il se montrera compétent, tu me feras signe !

En réponse, Corail pousse un petit soupir, mais se passe de commentaire. Son inquiétude est encore montée d'un cran quand elle reprend la parole :

— Sois prudente, Neptune. Si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de l'arrêter avant la prochaine Halloween, tu pourrais bien être sur la liste de ses prochaines victimes. Et tu sais que toi et les autres sorcières êtes seules ici. Seules et isolées. Quant à nous, nous ne pouvons pas agir comme nous le voudrions pour vous venir en aide : les conséquences pourraient en être dramatiques !

Sur ces derniers mots, son hologramme grésille plus fort que jamais et s'évanouit, laissant Neptune seule dans ce monde de ténèbres. Le froid qui l'habite s'est répandu jusqu'à ses os et elle frissonne malgré elle…


	7. Année 4

1

Aux quatre coins du territoire, les aboiements furieux des chiens se mêlent aux rires et aux rugissements des monstres. Une nuit d'Halloween comme tant d'autres. Une nuit d'Halloween que Neptune avait appréhendée, mais qui, au final, n'aura pas déversé sur elle les torrents d'ennuis que le retour de Chaos annonçait. D'ici quelques heures, ils seront tous de retour au bercail et les promesses de menaces se verront ajournées pour une année encore.

Un groupe de monstres remonte la rue au pas de course. Dans les mains du troll en tête, brandi fièrement tel un trophée, un fût de bière. Le suivent trois gargouilles qui couinent et gloussent, des bouteilles de vin sous chaque bras. Leur butin ne manque pas d'attirer l'attention de leurs congénères, dont certains leur emboîtent le pas en espérant grappiller une gorgée ou deux.

— Y a pas à dire, vous avez la même tête d'abrutis.

Neptune fait face à Junior. Le visage levé dans sa direction, elle croque un bonbon qu'elle mâchouille, avant d'en piocher un autre dans le sac qu'elle tient. La friandise est envoyée en l'air d'une pichenette, avant d'atterrir dans sa bouche grande ouverte où elle est aussitôt broyée sous ses dents.

— Vraiment la même trogne d'abrutis… et c'est pas un compliment que je te fais là, Junior !

Le regard vide du pantin fixe un point derrière elle. À l'intérieur de sa bouche brûle une bougie déjà en grande partie consumée.

Neptune se gratte le cou et penche la tête sur le côté, les paupières plissées.

— Attends, mon gars, je vais t'arranger un peu !

Elle lâche le paquet de bonbons – dont le contenu se répand à ses pieds – et émet un claquement de doigts. Un feutre se matérialise devant elle, qu'elle attrape, avant de s'élever de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Suffisamment, en fait, pour lui permettre d'atteindre le visage de Junior. Là, elle fait glisser son feutre sur sa face de citrouille, lui dessine une moustache, lui noircit plusieurs dents, lui rajoute un œil au beurre noir et une cicatrice à la joue.

Elle pouffe, amusée de sa propre bêtise. Dans la maison que garde Junior, les rideaux frissonnent. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle écrit le mot « Patate » sur le front du pantin, avant de jeter le feutre en l'air, qui se volatilise dans de petites étincelles.

— Et voilà ! Encore plus ridicule que l'original !

Un petit ricanement lui échappe, juste avant qu'une voix l'interpelle :

— Maîtresse ! Maîtresse ! Maîtresse, ça y est !

Au milieu de la route, Jack court comme un dératé dans sa direction.

— Maîtresse, il… aaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Junior ?!

Avisant le carnage survenu, il se précipite en direction de son double, qu'il saisit par les épaules.

— Mais… quelle horreur ! Qui a osé ? Je… non ! C'est vous, maîtresse ? Comment avez-vous pu ?! Une œuvre d'art… un travail de maître… vous… !

Il serre à présent le malheureux pantin dans ses bras, comme s'il voulait le protéger de futurs mauvais traitements. Neptune regagne le plancher des vaches et lève les mains.

— Ça va, Jack. Humour !

— Ce n'est pas drôle, maîtresse !

Sa voix vibre de reproches et, derrière ses dents carrées, sa flamme brûle plus fort que jamais. D'un geste de la main, Neptune lui fait savoir de laisser couler.

— Allez, un coup de peinture et on n'en parle plus ! Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fiches ici. Tu n'étais pas censé surveiller la maison de l'autre ?

Jack relâche son étreinte, en même temps que sa flamme produit une petite étincelle.

— Oh, c'est vrai… Arthur ! De la lumière vient de s'allumer chez lui : je crois qu'il est de retour !

2

La porte est repoussée du pied par une forme pataude qui transporte une poubelle pleine à ras bord de denrées périmées. À cause de sa tête trop lourde pour son pauvre cou, celui-ci ploie en avant, perclus de douleurs. L'individu avance avec difficultés dans le jardin, gêné par son chargement et par ce crâne disproportionné qui semble vouloir l'attirer en direction du sol.

— Hé, toi !

Il s'arrête et tourne les yeux en direction de la silhouette qui se tient à l'entrée de son jardin. Un carré de cheveux bleu nuit, des bras croisés et une expression ulcérée.

— Où t'étais passé ? l'attaque Neptune en s'avançant vers lui. Pas vrai, ça ! Tu crois pas que j'ai mieux à faire que de te courir après ?

En réponse, l'autre lâche son chargement et trottine maladroitement à sa rencontre. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle se retrouve face à face avec ce visage grotesque dont le propriétaire, avec de grands gestes, se met à baragouiner elle ne sait trop quoi à coup de grognements. Il rouspète, fait voler ses grosses mains et Neptune, la surprise passée, grimace.

— Hé, du calme ! Va falloir que t'articules mieux que ça si tu veux qu'on se comprenne.

La tête de l'autre se rapproche un peu plus d'elle, si près qu'elle peut sentir sa chaleur. D'un doigt difforme, Arthur pointe son nez, ce qui lui arrache un petit sourire satisfait.

Se reculant de quelques pas, elle plante ses poings sur ses hanches.

— Alors, quoi ? On vient quémander ma pitié, maintenant ? J'espère au moins que t'as retenu la leçon ! On ne se moque pas éternellement d'une sorcière, mon p'tit bonhomme. À l'avenir, tu ferais donc bien de…

Mais Arthur ne la laisse pas terminer son petit discours revanchard. Épuisé par ces deux dernières années, lassé de voir un inconnu chaque fois qu'il croise son reflet, meurtri par trop de mésaventures, il se remet à grogner comme jamais et, pour la première depuis qu'ils se connaissent, semble perdre patience.

— Du calme, je t'ai dit… hé ! Dis-moi plutôt si tu… hé ! T'as retenu la leçon ? Hé ! Je te cause ! Arrête un peu de gigoter et… ah, bon sang !

D'un claquement de doigts, elle met finalement fin à son sortilège. La voix d'Arthur sort en un cri :

— Et je… !

Avant de s'éteindre brusquement. Avec une précipitation fébrile, il porte les mains à son visage, l'explore, le palpe, s'assure que tout est bien là, qu'un troisième œil ne lui a pas poussé au milieu du front, que son nez est toujours à la même place, que ses oreilles ne sont pas plus pointues que d'ordinaire.

Au fur et à mesure de son inspection, le calme qui le caractérise d'ordinaire revient imprégner ses mouvements et son expression. Neptune, elle, se masse les paupières et ne le voit donc pas se détourner pour marcher en direction de sa maison.

— Non mais je vous jure. Ça manque de m'attirer des ennuis, ça respecte pas les règles, ça me provoque et après ça, ça vient se plaindre. Si je devais pas rendre des comptes à ces imbéciles de bureaucrates, crois bien que… hé ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est une manie d'ignorer les gens quand ils te parlent ?!

Sans lui répondre, Arthur s'inspecte dans la vitre qui lui fait face. Tout en continuant de se palper le visage, il se tourne de profil, puis de l'autre.

— Ça va ! s'agace-t-elle. Tu vois bien que tout est en ordre, non ?

— On ne sait jamais…

— Quoi, tu me cherches ? Tu t'imagines vraiment que je serais assez mesquine pour te…

Un doigt tendu en direction de son interlocuteur, elle ne termine toutefois pas sa phrase. Ses yeux se plissent une seconde ou deux, avant qu'elle ne daigne reconnaître – à elle-même, du moins, car pas question de l'avouer à voix haute – que ce serait effectivement son genre que de laisser un petit cadeau souvenir à sa victime. Quelque chose qu'on ne remarquerait pas tout de suite, comme un orteil en plus, une oreille à l'arrière du crâne, ou même un début de calvitie. Elle regrette presque de ne pas y avoir pensé, avant de se dire que ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Avec Corail qui l'a déjà dans le collimateur, mieux vaut éviter ce genre de vacheries.

— Tout va bien, patronne ?

— C'est s'ui là qui cause encore des problèmes ?

Neptune tourne les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants qui, de l'autre côté de la clôture, se sont arrêtés pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre. Avec un signe de tête agacé, elle leur lance :

— Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Et sans prêter attention aux grommellements des deux autres, elle s'avance vers Arthur.

— Bon, faut qu'on cause. Où t'étais passé, l'année dernière ? Tu me feras pas croire que t'avais envie de garder ta grosse tête et que c'est pour ça que… WOAW ! s'exclame-t-elle, alors qu'il se retourne. Attends, t'as toujours eu cette trombine-là ? Pas possible, j'ai dû me gourer quelque part ! Bouge pas, d'accord ? Je vais t'arranger ça en deux minutes et…

Mais Arthur lève une main pour l'arrêter.

— Non, c'est bon.

— T'es sûr de ton coup ? Parce que dans le genre fadasse, ça se tient là.

— Plus de magie !

Il en a suffisamment soupé pour le moment et ne tient pas à vivre une année de plus en compagnie d'un étranger. Neptune semble néanmoins incertaine. Elle le fixe comme si elle le soupçonnait de lui préparer un sale coup, juste histoire de la mettre définitivement dans la panade.

— J'ai ta parole ?

Et comme il la regarde sans comprendre, elle grogne et a un geste impatient de la main.

— Que c'est ton visage ! J'ai ta parole ?

— C'est mon visage, confirme-t-il.

— Dans ce cas… viens pas te plaindre l'année prochaine, hein ? Si tu me dis que c'est bien le tien, alors c'est le tien. Pour toujours et à jamais !

Puis elle tend une main dans sa direction, qu'il observe d'abord sans sembler trop savoir qu'en faire. Finalement, il hausse les épaules et vient la serrer. Tout de suite rassurée, Neptune retrouve le sourire. Maintenant, elle ne craint plus rien !

Arthur, lui, s'est déjà détourné pour se diriger vers la poubelle abandonnée un peu plus tôt. Il la redresse et commence à ramasser les détritus répandus à terre.

— Et sinon… si tu m'expliquais ce que t'as fichu l'année dernière ?

Il relève la tête dans sa direction. À cet instant, son regard semble dire : « Ah, ça ! C'est une longue histoire ».

3

— Moins d'un mois avant Halloween, j'ai croisé la route d'un cirque ambulant.

Arthur dépose la poubelle à l'entrée de son jardin, bien en évidence, là où les éboueurs ne pourront pas la louper. Appuyée contre la clôture, Neptune se tient dans son dos.

— Le propriétaire m'a abordé pour me proposer une place chez lui. Un monstre de plus, ça rapporte toujours de l'argent. Et selon lui, j'aurais pu faire fortune à ses côtés. Malheureusement, il ne m'était pas possible de m'exprimer correctement sous cette apparence et il en a profité. Si je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, alors impossible de lui attirer des ennuis ! Il a donc ordonné à plusieurs de ses artistes de me tomber dessus et m'a enfermé dans une cage, à l'arrière de sa roulotte.

Il soupire à ce souvenir. Se revoit contraint de vivre dans ce lieu exigu, exhibé aux quatre coins du pays et plus loin encore. Gagner d'autres terres où les yeux écarquillés, les expressions à la fois apeurées et fascinées, les cris et les rires nerveux, mais aussi les moqueries, étaient les mêmes partout. Il entend encore les boniments de ce rabatteur de pacotille, sent encore dans tout son corps la dureté de ce sol sur lequel on l'a obligé à dormir pendant plusieurs mois. Sa propre odeur, un peu plus forte chaque jour, et le contact glacial de ces chaînes qu'on lui passait aux chevilles pour lui permettre de se dégourdir un peu et de faire parfois un brin de toilette.

— Il m'a présenté comme l'un de tes monstres. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de me balancer des sucreries et je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais en manger de toute ma vie !

D'ailleurs, à la simple pensée du sucre, la nausée lui vient.

— J'ai réussi à m'échapper, car l'un des employés a oublié de refermer la porte de ma cellule à clef, un soir qu'il m'apportait mon repas. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu et quand j'ai été certain qu'on ne pourrait plus me rattraper, j'ai entrepris de rentrer chez moi.

Un voyage long et difficile, plein de vexations et de privations. Sans argent et avec l'apparence qui était la sienne, difficile d'attirer la sympathie et la compassion des gens. Si encore il avait pu s'exprimer correctement… mais avec ses grognements pour tout langage, il attirait surtout la peur et la méfiance, sinon l'hostilité.

— Je suis rentré il y a une semaine, conclut-il enfin. Et je n'ai fait presque que dormir depuis.

Dormir et s'alimenter correctement, aussi. Reprendre des forces et se débarrasser de toute la crasse qu'il avait accumulée au cours de son périple. Il a d'ailleurs perdu pas mal de poids et lui qui n'était déjà pas bien épais n'a à présent plus que la peau sur les os. Ses vêtements flottent autour de son corps et, à cause de sa grosse tête qu'il a bien fallu faire passer, le col de son pull est complètement distendu.

Après avoir fouillé dans ses poches de pantalon, il présente son poing à Neptune et dit :

— Tends les mains.

La méfiance s'éveille aussitôt chez elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu verras bien.

De plus en plus suspicieuse, elle fronce les sourcils et, le ton menaçant, réplique :

— Pour que tu me joues un sale tour ? Des clous ! Et puis d'abord, d'où tu te permets de me tutoyer ?

— Après ce que tu m'as fait subir, tu peux bien m'accorder ça.

— T'essayerais pas de me faire passer pour la méchante de l'histoire, des fois ? Hé ! Tu crois que je regrette ce que j'ai fait ? Pff… dans tes rêves ! Tu l'avais bien cherché, mon gaillard, et si t'avais été moins borné tu…

— Oui, oui, d'accord, la coupe-t-il avec lassitude, tendant un peu plus en avant son poing.

Neptune l'observe, cherche à deviner ses intentions. Pas facile quand on a en face de soi un visage au panel d'expressions plus que limité. Par prudence, elle a donc dissimulé ses mains derrière son dos.

Imperturbable, Arthur lui rend son regard. Il ne semble vraiment pas décidé à céder et, comme elle commence à le connaître, devine qu'il pourrait bien rester dans cette position pour le reste de la nuit. Elle renifle et, quoique de mauvaise grâce, lui présente enfin ses mains.

— Je te préviens que si tu me prépares une saloperie, je…

Ses paumes réceptionnent une petite boîte en plastique transparent. À l'intérieur, une tête de citrouille en sucre. Des yeux rouges au milieu d'un océan orangeâtre. Comme elle le lorgne et semble encore chercher où est l'arnaque, Arthur lui explique :

— On me l'a jetée quand j'étais encore prisonnier du cirque. Elle m'a fait penser à ton ami, alors…

Neptune ne répond rien. Entre ses mains, la citrouille paraît lui rendre son regard. Sans un mot, Arthur la dépasse et marche en direction de son habitation. Elle ne s'en agace même pas et, à la place, grommelle :

— Bon… ça devrait suffire pour cette année.

Et ses doigts, doucement, se referment sur la petite boîte.


	8. Interlude #4

Le couloir est silencieux, son mur percé d'ouvertures qui dévoilent un ciel nocturne où se découpe parfois une silhouette massive. Une jambe pendant dans le vide, Neptune est assise dans l'encadrement de l'une d'elles. Au pied du château, certains semblent avoir allumé un feu et une bonne odeur de marshmallow remonte jusqu'à elle. Dans sa main, le présent d'Arthur, qu'elle fixe en le faisant doucement rouler entre ses doigts.

Un vent frais souffle, annonciateur d'une période de froid imminente. Très froide, même, car dans cette dimension, les mois d'hiver sont particulièrement éprouvants et, d'ici peu, le paysage ne sera plus qu'un manteau de neige et de glace.

La voix de Jack, excédée, se fait entendre :

— Si je vous reprends à vous chamailler, vous me verrez contraint de sévir ! Alors maintenant, calmez-vous et que chacun rende à l'autre ce qui lui appartient !

Des ronflements et grognements indignés lui répondent. Et à Jack de répliquer, tel un parent qui gronderait ses enfants :

— Et sur un autre ton, je vous prie !

Ses pas ne tardent pas à se faire entendre dans le couloir. Tout en se tordant les mains de contrariété, il dit à Neptune :

— Chaque année, c'est la même histoire. Il faut qu'ils se volent entre eux et qu'ils mettent tout sens dessus dessous. Vraiment, maîtresse, je commence à penser que nous nous sommes montrés un peu trop coulant avec eux ces derniers temps.

— Une semaine ou deux de cachot, ça devrait les calmer, répond-elle sans vraiment faire attention à lui.

— Mais j'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas assez de cellules pour tous les recevoir. Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai surpris tout un groupe qui ravageait les salons de l'aile nord. Vous devriez voir dans quel état ils ont mis le mobilier ! Soi-disant que l'année dernière, certains y avaient trouvé des sucreries.

— Tu t'es occupé d'eux, j'espère.

— Hum… les meneurs ont été renvoyés dans leur chambre avec interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais…

— Et t'as pensé à leur confisquer leurs bonbons ?

— Non, mais…

— Sérieusement, Jack ! Pas étonnant qu'ils te marchent sur les pieds si tu te contentes de les caresser !

La face de citrouille se tord de plus belle les mains, sa flammèche brûlant avec force sous le coup de la honte. Neptune laisse entendre un bruit de bouche agacé.

— Tu me donneras le nom de tous ces zigotos : je vais aller leur expliquer ma façon de voir les choses.

Jack hoche doucement de la tête, devinant que ça n'augure rien de bon pour les concernés. Puis il avise la petite citrouille que tient Neptune et, se penchant dans sa direction, pépie :

— Ooooh, comme c'est charmant ! S'agit-il d'une friandise ?

— C'est l'autre crétin qui m'a la donnée.

— Vraiment ? Alors il faut croire que votre punition lui aura au moins mis un peu de plomb dans le crâne !

Le silence se fait entre eux. Les secondes s'égrènent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne semble décidé à reprendre la conversation. Son attention se reportant sur la sucrerie, Jack sent sa curiosité s'éveiller et, après quelques ondulations de sa flammèche, questionne :

— Vous ne la mangez pas… ?

Neptune cligne des yeux, avant de pousser un grognement. Comme elle se redresse, elle répond :

— Plus tard, peut-être !

Puis elle saute de son perchoir, l'obligeant à s'écarter pour ne pas être bousculé. Un nouveau silence, puis :

— Au fait, Jack ! Fais passer le mot… (Elle lève bien haut la petite citrouille.) Si l'un de ces imbéciles s'amuse à entrer dans ma chambre et me la bouffe, je lui ouvre le ventre en deux et je le pends par les entrailles à l'arbre vampire. (Puis, son regard se faisant lourd de menaces, elle ajoute :) C'est compris ?

Jack sent un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine, conscient qu'elle est tout à fait sérieuse. C'est donc avec un certain empressement qu'il opine plusieurs fois du chef, lui signifiant par là qu'il ne manquera pas d'en informer leurs hommes.


	9. Année 5 - 1

1

— Faut croire que ce sera pas pour cette année non plus…

Assise sur la clôture du jardin, Neptune a le nez levé en direction des cieux.

Arthur se tient près d'elle, les bras croisés sur le perchoir qu'elle occupe. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle est venue frapper chez lui peu après son arrivée ici et, s'il fut surpris de la voir, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Pas davantage qu'il ne lui remit de sucreries pour lesquelles, de toute façon, elle n'était pas décidée à se battre cette année.

_On va dire qu'il a mérité une petite pause…_

Dans le ciel, des animaux nocturnes sont visibles, auxquels se joignent d'autres créatures bien plus fantaisistes et inquiétantes. Elle peut même distinguer un dragon, qui disparaît bientôt de sa vue alors qu'il plonge en piqué en direction de la ville s'étirant un peu plus loin – tout en bas de la colline isolée sur laquelle est construire la maison d'Arthur.

L'année précédente, Corail l'a informée que de nouveaux territoires du monde humain ne répondaient plus et les sorcières d'Halloween censées les défendre avec eux. La menace prend donc de l'ampleur, se rapproche de plus en plus de son propre territoire, aussi a-t-elle pris l'initiative d'informer ses hommes de celle-ci, leur demandant de rester vigilants et, surtout, de leur rapporter – à elle ou à Jack – tout ce qui leur semblerait anormal.

Un groupe de monstres remontent au pas de course le chemin devant eux, les bras chargés de friandises qu'ils sèment derrière eux. Elle les suit des yeux au moment où Arthur fait remarquer :

— Vous avez vraiment une obsession pour le sucre.

— C'est parce que ça n'existe pas, là d'où tous ces gars viennent, lui explique Neptune. Et puis même si le monde magique en possède, on en a interdit sa circulation sur mon domaine… enfin, en dehors de ce qu'ils rapportent du monde humain, je veux dire.

Il y a de l'étonnement dans le regard qu'il tourne dans sa direction. Elle hausse les épaules et conclut :

— On va dire que ça permet de maintenir la motivation des troupes. S'ils pouvaient se bâfrer de sucreries quand ils le voulaient, y aurait du laissé allé. Et ça, ce serait mauvais pour notre image !

— Ma grand-mère prétendait qu'en réalité, vous seriez comme des gardiens de ce monde.

— On peut dire ça.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous comporter ainsi ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux pour tout le monde si l'on vous considérait comme nos alliés ?

De nouveau, elle hausse les épaules.

— Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Si tu savais le nombre de saloperies qui se baladent tout autour de vous, à l'affût de la moindre opportunité pour venir foutre la merde ici ! Si on n'entretenait pas votre méfiance, vous seriez bien foutus de vous faire avoir. Et après, ce serait à nous de venir réparer les dégâts !

— Donc… c'est pour notre bien que vous nous malmenez ?

— Pas la peine de nous remercier !

Elle sent son regard s'attarder sur elle, mais ne le lui rend pas. À la place, elle se renfrogne. En vérité, cette attente commence à la fatiguer. Non pas qu'elle soit impatiente de se retrouver dans les ennuis – et avec un emmerdeur de cette catégorie, elle ne peut que s'attendre au pire –, mais elle déteste plus que tout l'incertitude. Se demander chaque minute si l'attaque ne sera pas pour la suivante l'irrite prodigieusement. Dans quatre heures, le chant du coq s'élèvera et si l'ennemi venait les attaquer à ce moment-là, elle ne donne pas cher de leur peau à tous.

Arthur se tient tout près d'elle, presque trop proche. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observe. Elle a beau se concentrer, elle ne parvient pas à ressentir le moindre héritage du monde magique en lui. Comme si tout le sang de sa grand-mère s'était dilué dans la génération précédente, pour ne rien laisser aux suivantes.

— Ta grand-mère…, commence-t-elle. Est-ce qu'elle a été chassée du monde magique ?

Les sorcières décidant de venir vivre dans le monde humain sont rares, très rares. Et la plupart d'entre elles s'y retrouvent contraintes suite à une faute qui leur vaut d'être exilées ici-bas.

— Je ne crois pas. De ce que j'ai compris, elle est venue ici à cause de mon grand-père…

— Forcément ! Fallait qu'il y ait une histoire de bonhomme derrière.

Parce que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon dans le monde magique, les sorciers et sorcières – en particularité ceux en haut de l'échelle sociale – peuvent vivre plusieurs millénaires tout en conservant une relative jeunesse physique. Mais une fois arrivés dans le monde humain, ils y vieillissent au même rythme que ses habitants – aussi faut-il une sacrée bonne raison pour se soumettre volontairement à ce sort. En ce qui la concerne, ça fait un moment qu'elle traîne cette apparence et elle espère bien que ça va continuer.

— Je ne l'ai pas connu, lui apprend Arthur. Mais ma grand-mère me disait souvent que je lui ressemblais.

— Et tes parents ?

— Pas connus non plus.

— Morts ?

— Dans un accident de voiture, je crois. Mon grand-père était avec eux quand ça s'est produit.

— Tu crois ?

— Ma grand-mère n'aimait pas beaucoup en parler. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour écourter la conversation…

— Plutôt vache de sa part !

— C'était sans doute douloureux pour elle. Au final, je ne lui en veux pas.

Le silence vient se faire une place à leurs côtés. Ses pensées s'envolant loin de leur sujet de conversation, Neptune s'inquiète à nouveau du temps qu'il leur reste avant le lever du jour. Si Chaos tente de franchir la barrière qui les protège, une alarme est censée se déclencher et le portail menant à son domaine s'ouvrir de lui-même – ainsi, s'il est trop tard pour espérer combattre l'ennemi, elle et ses troupes pourront au moins échapper au massacre en s'y barricadant.

_Mais si on devait se révéler incapables de protéger ce territoire, alors… tous ceux qui ont le malheur d'y vivre périront avec._

Cette pensée lui fait baisser les yeux sur Arthur. Lui aussi, il sera au nombre des victimes. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait à personne, cette éventualité lui déplaît.

_Je me suis donné trop de mal avec lui… et je n'ai aucune envie de m'être fatigué pour rien !_

Comme son regard s'attarde sur le profil de l'autre – ce profil avec si peu de caractère que c'en est presque fascinant –, une idée la frappe.

— Dis ! Ça te dirait de jeter un œil au monde de ta grand-mère ?

Et comme il la regarde sans sembler comprendre, elle ajoute :

— Enfin… pas vraiment non plus… je veux dire, je peux te montrer où je vis et c'est pas exactement représentatif du monde magique, mais…

Mais elle s'ennuie et, de toute façon, s'il devait se passer quelque chose pendant son absence, une alarme se déclencherait également là-haut pour l'en informer.

— Tu es sûre que je peux ?

Il semble un peu soucieux – ou du moins est-ce ce qu'elle suppose. Elle a donc un geste vague de la main et répond :

— Logiquement, non, mais… bah ! On s'en fout !

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle le menait vraiment aux portes du monde magique… ni même qu'elle proposait d'emmener tout un groupe avec elle. Une seule âme… ouais, ça devrait aller.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes à la proposition, Arthur lui dit :

— Si tu es certaine que ça ne t'attirera pas de problèmes…

En vérité assez curieux d'en apprendre davantage sur le monde sa grand-mère.

En réponse, Neptune lui offre un large sourire – le premier qu'il lui découvre qui ne soit pas tinté de cynisme ou menaçant. Puis elle émet un claquement de doigts et il sent son corps se faire léger; s'élever lentement en direction des cieux. Loin d'en être paniqué, il se contente de jeter un regard en direction du sol qui se trouve maintenant à deux bons mètres sous lui. Neptune, elle, se tient un peu plus haut et, d'un geste du menton, l'invite :

— Suis-moi !

Au milieu du ciel nocturne, le portail se matérialise et s'ouvre – sans toutefois que l'aspiration habituelle s'y déclenche. Comme elle vole déjà dans sa direction, Arthur la regarde s'éloigner sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Il comprend toutefois très vite qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à faire et qu'il lui suffit de fixer l'endroit où il veut se rendre pour que son corps s'y dirige de lui-même. Quand il atteint finalement le portail, Neptune y a déjà disparu. Il s'arrête et, encore un peu hésitant, observe les ténèbres qui s'y découpent. Une inspiration plus tard, il décide de s'y engouffrer à son tour…

La matière dans laquelle il pénètre est glaciale et le froid se répand jusqu'à ses os. Le phénomène ne dure toutefois que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne débouche sur un long couloir silencieux – si large et si haut de plafond que Neptune, qui s'y tient en lévitation à un mètre du tapis rouge qui le recouvre, semble avoir fait irruption dans la demeure d'un géant. Écartant les bras, elle lui offre le même sourire que précédemment.

— Bienvenue chez moi !

L'écho de sa voix emplit le couloir, où il se multiplie et s'éloigne jusqu'à finalement s'éteindre. Posant les pieds sur le tapis, Arthur laisse son regard voler autour de lui.

Si le gigantisme de l'ensemble le surprend un peu, il se souvient rapidement qu'ils sont quelques-uns, parmi les troupes qui envahissent son monde chaque année, à être d'une taille peu conventionnelle. Oui, il faut au moins quelque chose de ce gabarit pour laisser passer un dragon…

Remarquant que Neptune l'observe, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui exprime son ressenti, il doit admettre :

— C'est impressionnant.

Qui semble lui faire plaisir, à voir la lueur qui s'allume dans ses yeux.

— Et t'as encore rien vu ! lui affirme-t-elle en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches. Allez, viens ! Je vais te faire visiter.

Là-dessus, elle s'éloigne en volant. Après un coup d'œil à ses pieds, Arthur se rend compte qu'il flotte toujours à quelques centimètres du sol et l'imite donc.

Autour d'eux, les couloirs défilent. Des portes, beaucoup de portes, donnant sur des chambres et d'autres pièces à vivre. Ils passent par la salle du trône qui, du fait des récentes festivités, est dans un désordre pas possible.

— On a fait une petite fête…, lui explique Neptune. Et ça aurait déjà dû être nettoyé. (Son regard se perdant en direction du plafond, elle ajoute :) À croire que certains ne font pas leur boulot, ici !

Puis leurs déambulations reprennent et ils ne tardent pas à arriver à sa chambre. La porte est à double battant et, à l'intérieur, un espace bien trop vaste pour une seule personne. Tout ici semble hurler : chambre de la patronne ! — de la cheminée au foyer disproportionné où ronfle un feu, au lit si large qu'une dizaine de dormeurs pourraient s'y glisser.

— Ça en impose, hein ? questionne Neptune, très fière.

Elle flotte près de son lit, dont les draps violets sont impeccablement tendus; pas un pli, pas une fausse note, un océan de calme et de douceur.

Arthur a regagné le plancher des vaches. Plus qu'une chambre, l'endroit lui rappelle surtout un appartement qui aurait pu loger sans problème toute une famille.

— Tu as vraiment besoin d'autant d'espace ?

L'exubérance de l'ensemble le trouble. D'autant plus que depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, le trop-plein de place dans leur maison l'angoisse un peu. Il ne comprend donc pas qu'on puisse aimer vivre dans un lieu comme celui-ci, sa petite chambre lui apparaissant en comparaison comme un espace bien plus chaleureux et personnel.

À présent couchée sur le dos, Neptune a croisé les mains derrière sa nuque.

— Non, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre. Et puis faut bien montrer qui commande ici !

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Arthur se contente de secouer la tête. Il s'avance dans la pièce et observe les tableaux fixés le long des murs – que la vie semble habitée –, puis se tourne en direction du salon où l'on a jeté sur le canapé et les fauteuils des piles de vêtements froissés, avant de s'intéresser à la tête de cerf empaillée près de la porte qui, alors qu'il passe devant, le suit des yeux. La bestiole se permet même de découvrir les dents, un peu comme un chien prêt à mordre. Neptune émet un claquement de langue.

— Fais pas gaffe à lui, y l'aime pas bien avoir de la visite.

— Cette chose est donc vivante ? s'enquiert-il, sans parvenir à détacher les yeux de l'animal, dont l'expression de plus en plus agressive ne laisse rien présager de bon.

— En quelque sorte… c'est un système de défense, en vérité. Si t'étais rentré seul… surtout que t'appartiens pas à mes légions, il t'aurait déjà pulvérisé. (Et à l'intention du cerf, elle lance :) Hé ! Fous-lui la paix, tu veux ? C'est un invité !

La bestiole renâcle, mais daigne se décrisper un peu. Elle n'en continue pas moins de suivre Arthur de son regard sombre, attentive au moindre de ses mouvements.

Celui-ci s'est approché de la bibliothèque. Sur un guéridon, un livre ouvert, une plume, ainsi qu'un encrier. Il s'attarde sur l'ensemble, avant de se courber pour ramasser un petit objet qui s'y trouve. Le faisant tourner entre ses doigts, il s'étonne :

— Tu ne l'as toujours pas mangé ?

Voyant qu'il tient la citrouille en sucre qu'il lui a offert l'année dernière, Neptune se crispe. C'est d'ailleurs avec agressivité qu'elle répond :

— Non, mais va pas t'imaginer des trucs ! C'est le premier trophée que j'arrive à t'arracher sans avoir à te menacer, alors… je compte bien le garder. En souvenir !

— Je vois…

Il la repose doucement à sa place initiale, avant de se tourner vers Neptune.

— Je pourrai t'en donner d'autres, si tu veux.

À présent allongée sur le ventre, les pieds battant l'air derrière elle, celle-ci perd son expression farouche pour se fendre d'un sourire en coin.

— Tiens donc ! Est-ce qu'on se serait enfin décidé à rentrer dans les clous ?

— Pas vraiment… c'est juste que je t'aime bien, au final. Alors si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Son interlocutrice laisse entendre un petit rire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Arthur ? Une déclaration ?

— Ou peut-être que j'essaye de te piéger…

— Laisse-moi deviner : tu les auras tous léchés avant, histoire de me ruiner le plaisir ? Je ne te savais pas rancunier, dis-moi.

— Après ce que tu m'as fait subir, qui me le reprocherait ?

Elle peut voir un faible, très faible sourire venir étirer ses lèvres. Il lui semble que c'est la première fois qu'elle le surprend à faire de l'humour et, dans le fond, elle aussi commence à apprécier sa compagnie.

— En tout cas, lui dit-elle avec un air malin, sache que si tu veux faire chavirer mon cœur, alors il n'y a rien de tel que de m'offrir des Arlequins pour : ce sont mes préférés !

En réponse, Arthur se tapote la tempe, afin de lui signifier qu'il a enregistré. Elle ajoute :

— On continue la visite ?

Avant de voler en direction de la porte, qui s'ouvre d'elle-même sur son passage. Arthur lui emboîte le pas et se retrouve dans un vaste couloir découpé de nombreuses ouvertures sans vitres, donnant sur des jardins s'étendant à perte de vue. Neptune se tient là, debout dans l'encadrement de l'une d'elles et lui désigne un point au milieu des cieux.

— Tu vois ce portail ?

Il s'approche pour jeter un œil au portail en question. Impressionnant même à cette distance, celui-ci se découpe dans la nuit noire grâce à son halo jaunâtre.

— C'est l'entrée du monde magique : celui où moi et ta grand-mère sommes nées. Personne ne peut le franchir en dehors de moi et Jack. Le reste de mes hommes, tu vois, appartiennent tous à des dimensions inférieures. Et d'ailleurs, ce monde a surtout été créé pour eux. Pour leur confort. Il est suffisamment diversifié pour que chacun y trouve son compte et certains préfèrent aller se caler dans une grotte ou un lac que d'avoir une chambre ici.

Là-dessus, elle s'avance de quelques pas dans le vide. Ses pieds comme soutenus par un sol invisible, elle se tourne vers lui, les mains croisées dans le dos.

— Contrairement au château, les jardins ne sont pas toujours sûrs. Mais si tu es avec moi, ça devrait aller. (Puis, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres, elle questionne :) Tu veux tenter le coup ?

Arthur détache ses yeux du portail pour les poser sur elle. Il opine du chef.

— Je te fais confiance…

Et à Neptune, amusée, de répondre :

— Je ne croyais jamais entendre ça sortir de ta bouche, Arthur, vraiment !

2

— Et nous voilà arrivés au clou de cette visite !

Neptune s'arrête à moins d'un mètre du portail donnant sur le monde magique et plante ses poings sur ses hanches. Arthur lève son regard sur celui-ci, observe le bois ancien qui le compose. Les sigles qui y ont été gravés sont complexes, des abstractions qui s'entremêlent et ont pris une teinte plus sombre que le reste de sa surface.

Le halo qui le nimbe est presque aveuglant et il doit plisser les yeux. Même lui, il peut sentir le pouvoir en pulser. Des picotements lui courent le long de la peau, hérissant ses poils au passage. Et si ce n'est pas ce qu'il aura croisé de plus étrange aujourd'hui – car entre les fleurs capables de communiquer avec vous, la cascade qui coule à l'envers ou encore cette tête de serf douée de vie, on peut dire qu'il aura été servi –, mais c'est en tout cas ce qui lui laissera sans doute la plus forte impression.

Neptune a elle aussi tourné la tête en direction du portail. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle ajoute :

— C'est vraiment dommage que je puisse pas te faire passer de l'autre côté. Parce que crois-moi, ça vaut le coup d'œil !

Mais pour le coup, elle aurait de sérieux problèmes si elle s'y risquait. Sans compter que l'heure tourne et qu'ils feraient donc mieux de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps ici.

— Allez, dit-elle. Je te raccompagne, Arthur.

En réponse, celui-ci opine du chef. Mais alors qu'il va pour la suivre, le halo du portail gagne brusquement en intensité. Passe de l'ocre au rouge sombre, les recouvrant tous deux d'un manteau sanglant.

Neptune pousse une exclamation. Elle n'a toutefois pas le temps d'exécuter le moindre geste qu'un trou de ténèbres hurlantes se forme au centre du portail. En jaillissent des tentacules sombres qui viennent s'enrouler autour d'Arthur.

Comprenant ce qui se prépare, Neptune se jette dans sa direction pour tenter de le tirer de là, mais la force qui s'exerce depuis le passage est trop importante. Impuissante, elle ne peut que se laisser happer elle aussi par le phénomène, où ils disparaissent corps et bien…


	10. Interlude #5

— Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, cher monsieur. Elle est vraiment mal élevée, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas comme si nous pouvions y faire grand-chose.

Jack pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et la flamme de sa bougie faiblit. Les propriétaires de Junior, à peu près aussi perdus que l'année précédente, se tiennent sur le pas de leur porte. L'homme jette un œil à son pantin sans sembler savoir ce qu'il est censé en faire, ni comment il se doit de réagir face à la dégradation subie par celui-ci.

— J'espère que vous pourrez faire quelque chose pour lui, reprend Jack. Une telle merveille ! Ce serait dommage qu'elle reste dans cet état.

Et il semble si désolé, si chagriné par ce qu'il vient de se produire, que l'homme, après un raclement de gorge, se risque à lui répondre :

— Heu… j'ai encore de la peinture, alors… un petit coup et il sera comme neuf.

Aussitôt ragaillardi, Jack redresse le dos et joint les mains.

— Oh, je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Je craignais que vous ne le laissiez ainsi, mais… (Il opine de sa grosse tête plusieurs fois.) Dans ce cas, je vous le confie !

Le couple s'échange un regard incertain, avant de tenter un sourire qui part en vrille. L'instant d'après, la porte se referme derrière eux.

Presque guilleret à présent, Jack s'éloigne en sifflotant. L'année prochaine, il retrouvera un Junior au meilleur de sa forme et, cette fois, il est bien décidé à le surveiller de près afin que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus. Il devrait d'ailleurs faire passer le mot du côté de leurs hommes… leur faire savoir que si l'un d'entre eux s'amuse à imiter leur maîtresse, alors il aura affaire à lui.

_J'ai beau être aimable, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et puis moi aussi je suis capable de sévir quand il le faut !_

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand il lève son regard en direction des cieux. Un détail l'y trouble, qu'il a tout d'abord du mal à identifier, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit et qu'une petite exclamation ne lui échappe.

— Le portail… il ne devrait pas être ouvert à cette heure !

Et pourtant, c'est bien lui qu'il voit là, au milieu des étoiles, son battant ouvert sur le vide.

— Aurait-elle oublié de le refermer après notre arrivée ?

Ce qui n'est pas très gênant, mais suffisamment peu commun pour qu'il décide d'aller le lui signaler tout de même.

— Elle a dit qu'elle passerait la nuit chez Arthur, je crois… ?

Et celui-ci n'habitant pas à côté, c'est au pas de course qu'il se met en route…


End file.
